Gotham City
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Gotham City is filled with crime and heroes but one new face will changed Gotham City for the better or worst? Naruto X Batman Crossover, NarutoXHarleyXIvy
1. Chapter 1

**I don't DC Comics or the Naruto series**

**Chapter I-The New Inmate part I**

'_My life wasn't all the greatest, I was born alone. I never knew who my parents were nor did I know did they even care about me? Well of course I was raised in an orphanage who can tell we're they murder or did they even care about me none of it matters.'_ Young eighteen year old Naruto Uzumaki was in front of Gotham's Bank, along with others around his age. Naruto wore a brown sweatshirt with hooded, with dark blue jeans wearing fingerless gloves.

Naruto put on a skull mask to hide his face as he and the others ran into the Bank robbing the place. Threaten everyone in the bank to tell them where the safe was, Naruto didn't like this plan but he didn't have anything money and living life on your own is tough. Naruto have to make the best he can make.

Naruto was in holding the workers of the Bank hostages as he told them "Now everyone keep still and don't try anything funny if you stay still all of you can go home tonight. All we want is the money." The people remain silence none dare to make a move, while Naruto's allies were in the back gathering the money from the giant safe gathering over thousands of greens.

Naruto overheard the sounds of the police forces on their way "Guys hurry up the cops are coming!" Naruto's allies hurry up and exit from the safe and went through the back door "Come on man!" one of them told Naruto.

"See told ya I had my word." Naruto told his hostages as he ran through the back exit door, while chasing after his allies. One of Naruto's allies looked back to see Naruto catching up with them, but saw someone running on the rooftops wearing black outfit with a long black cape.

One of the bank robbers took his aimed at Naruto and shot him in the right shoulder and left leg to slow down whoever was following them. Naruto fell to the ground bleeding from the bullet wounds "What hell are you doing COME BACK DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND YOU ASSHOLE!"

But they were already gone they escape in their get-away-Van. Leaving Naruto alone to bleed in the ally while the young adult mumble under his breath someone walked behind him slowly walking toward him. Naruto slowly turned over now on his back he looked up to face the person who now looking down at him.

It was Gotham's Dark Knight **The Batman**.

Naruto rest his head down and once again curse "Damn it. I didn't hurt anyone." He told the Batman. What he told him was true "But that doesn't mean you won't pay for your crimes holding them hostage and robbing the bank." The Batman told the young bank robber "This was my first bank robbing too." Naruto spoke as he let out a disappointed sigh.

"It will be your last. Your young don't waste your life with crime."

"I love to listen to the rest of your wisdom Batman but I'm losing blood right now." Lucky for Naruto paramedic arrived at the scene and took care of him. Since Naruto was eighteen he was listed as an adult and off he went to Gotham Jail.

However since he was eighteen they told him he can leave only by good behavior. Naruto smiled at the idea of leaving early from rotting in the cell.

**Two Years Later:**

It took some time for Naruto to get out of Prison, he got out for good behavior but Naruto wasn't like any normal orphan. Naruto came from an Orphanage called **Sun Tree Orphanage** the founder of the Orphanage was a man named **"Hashirama Senju"** a Japanese man who came to America with his family.

After his passing leaving the Orphanage to his Granddaughter **"Tsunade Senju" **who raised Naruto as her own son, to Naruto's eyes that was his mother. Although she was older then she looks, she helped raise over twenty orphans Naruto being the twenty-one.

But sadly Tsunade wasn't at her best when Naruto was seventeen, strike down by unknown illness. Naruto and the others were planning to get Tsunade better as her Doctor told her that her illness can be cured but the cured cost over an thousand dollars.

So a month later after Naruto's eighteen birthday the team plan to rob a bank so that Tsunade can be cured. That was the plan that was the reason of robbing the Bank. Naruto would have to tell them why he rob the Bank but he knew they would come up with bullshit to shut him down.

Naruto deal with two years of his life stolen from him, Tsunade had pass away on the second year of Naruto in Prison. The news of Tsunade's death strikes a heavy blow to Naruto's heart. The thought of what the others did with the money came to his thought what did those idiot do with the money?

With him out of prison, Naruto went to Tsunade's funeral.

At Tsunade's funeral Naruto awaited for everyone to leave he didn't want to bring shame to being one of Tsunade's so called children. Since everyone knew Naruto rob the Bank his face was all over the news. Naruto walked up to Tsunade's coffin and saw how peacefully she looked she died with a smile, Naruto put a lovely blue rose on Tsunade's coffin "I'll miss you Baa-Kaa-san-chan. You were a mother and grandmother to me I'm sorry I'm truly sorry I couldn't help you. And I'm truly sorry I brought shame to you bring one of the children you help raised. You put me in school, gave me clothed, feed me you gave me everything I needed. I'm sorry I couldn't return the favor."

"She forgave you long ago kid." A voice spoke up behind Naruto; it was a middle elder age man. His eyes were green his skin tone was light brown his hair was long and black. He wore a black business suit beside him was a little girl with blue hair with ember eyes she wore a black funeral dress.

"Family?" Naruto asked as the man shown Naruto his wedding ring as Naruto's eyes widen his eyes filled with surprise he knew these two "Kakuzu it's you, you look different with your hair down. And isn't that little Konan I hadn't seen her since she was two."

"She's nine now, I told care of her after Tsunade gave birth to her; Tsunade was busy taking care of you during the day. I took care of our daughter during the day. You made a bad move kid, but Tsunade forgave you a long time ago. She knew what you were planning, she already decided her fate." Kakuzu rest his right hand on Naruto's left shoulder, Naruto had a pissed glare in his eyes.

"Do you know what happen to others?" He asked his adopted father, Kakuzu shook his head "No after they rob the Bank they vanish and left you in prison for two years. But I'll tell you this kid revenge isn't the answer if I were you I would enjoy new life. You're a man now enjoy it, start a family live a good life I know that what Tsunade would say if she was here."

Naruto chuckle with a grin "You knew her so well." Kakuzu let out a small laughed "Of course I married that woman, she was strong, beautiful unlike any other I have ever met and of course she made a hell-load of money." Naruto patted Konan on her head as Konan smiled looking up at her big adopted brother "Ah Kakuzu greedy old man you still are, but you have your limits. You're a successful business man I know little Konan is in good hands. I'll see you two around stay safe."

With a simply wave goodbye to his adopted father and little sister, Naruto left the graveyard to pay a visit to where he believes his old gang use as their Hideout "Hopefully they better have a good damn reason for doing this." Naruto looked around to make sure nobody was following him, Naruto enter the old subway station.

Walking down the stairs Naruto would hope they welcome him with open arms or open fists while carrying a small book bag in his left hand with a little surprise in the book bag.

A familiar voice call out once Naruto step on the last few steps "Well, well, well it isn't the star robber." Naruto turn his head to his right to see the gang were sitting down playing cards on a table "Still using the old hideout huh?"

The members of the gang Naruto once was with Kidomaru, Sakon, Ukon, and seven others. Naruto glare at every one of them "What did you do with the money?" he asked them kindly hoping they would answer him and give a good reason "We use it what else? Do you really think we would waste that good amount of money on that old-hag?" Kidomaru said to Naruto while smirking at the end.

"She raised us as her own sons. Why the hell you backstab her like this? Why steal the money if it wasn't plan for any good?" Sakon suddenly let out a big load of laughter "Oh we use it on goods alright. But not the goods you're talking about little goodie-boy."

Naruto grin his teeth he was pissed very pissed "Your all idiots all of YOU! You knew the Batman would show up and you use me to slow him down so you can get away! You wasted two years of my life just so you can use the money for stupid crap! You let Tsunade died!" raged was building up deep inside Naruto's heart.

Ukon toss a odd looking bag at Naruto as the young man caught it and open to see what was inside the bag "What is it?" he asked them "Taste it." Ukon said as Naruto open the bag again and saw green colored dust inside he took a small taste of it. The taste was terrible "What the hell is this stuff?"

"That what we use the money on." Ukon explain "Using this will make us unstoppable we can easily rob more Banks now and not even the Batman can stop us." The gang laughed but their laughter was stopped by Naruto's voice "Ukon you didn't answer my question what is this stuff?"

Ukon explain "Venom the stuff that Bane guy use but don't worry it won't affect you by tasting it. You have swallowed it for it to work. Or sniff it up like crack. Crack Venom." Suddenly Naruto started laugh loudly which got everyone's attention "Your all fucking idiot no I take it back your all compete fucking idiot and pieces of dog-shit."

Kidomaru as he sighed "Boys take care of this former…alley of ours." Everyone took handguns aiming them at Naruto. Naruto knew this was it this was final moment of his life this was it his life ends now. Naruto quickly think he looked at the bag of dust venom. He grabbed a handful and took it into his mouth and swallows the load of dust as everyone fired their handguns at him.

"Heh that took care of him." Kidomaru said as one of the members of the gang walked up to grab the bag of venom dust from Naruto's body. The gang member decide to see what is inside Naruto's book bag when he open the book bag his face became a big frown "Boss…"

Kidomaru walked over only to see the numbers…**four**…**three**…**two**…"I didn't see this coming."

**One**…

**BOOOM!**

The bomb went off taking all of Naruto's former friends and allies with him. The underground subway station was now destroyed in ruins of flames. The screams of those who survive the bomb that were cover in flames.

Gunning the former member down however luck always was on Naruto's side even at birth. After being gun down by his former friends, Naruto's heart slowly stop beating but three minutes later his heart began to beat again.

His eyes shot open red as his body became to transform into a large big hulking version of his body. His pants were torn becoming shorts his sweatshirt was destroy he was now shirtless. Naruto let out an insane roar as he burst through the ceiling of the subway as the subway cave in killing anyone else who was alive down there.

About the height of 7'1 Naruto was now on the streets roaring out like a wild beast anger like a mad bull. Naruto grab a nearby car and toss it into a building, people on the streets scream in terror. As Naruto went on a berserker run, a police car was driving toward him the police car stop right in front of Naruto.

He grabs the police car as the police officers inside began to yell for help. Suddenly something hit Naruto in the back the sound of a small beep was heard a small explosion went off which cause Naruto to let the police car go.

Naruto was now on his knees he turned to look who attack him from behind it was the batman. Naruto's mind wasn't in the right place right now, drooling from the mouth his eyes were blood colored. His fingers nail grow starting to become like claws **"BATMAN!"** Naruto yelled his name in a roaring voice.

Naruto stomp/run his way to Batman however since Batman was smaller, Batman jump over Naruto before he can grab the Dark Knight, once he was on Naruto's back. Batman stab a small needle device into Naruto's back which cause the young man to howl in pain, he grab Batman from behind and smash him down to the ground was about to smash the Batman right there and then.

But something kicked in Naruto's size started to shrink down to his normal height which was 5'9. Naruto's eyes colored change back to their normal eye color crystal blue. Once he was defeated Batman saw there was bullet holes in Naruto's body however when he return to normal his bullet wounds slowly began to disappear as if they never there.

Bleeding from his mouth Batman took a small DNA from Naruto seeing what the sudden cause was for his. The boy was dangerous for now but a normal prison won't do for him the only place that could hold and also help him would be one place and that place name was.

Arkham Asylum

**End of Chapter I**

**Next Chapter-The New Inmate Part II**

**There everyone a new Naruto X Batman fic idea, Naruto in the DC world and is born in Gotham City. Will Naruto be another Bane? No he will not be it was just a start for him, what Batman gave Naruto was a cure to the Venom but the venom Naruto has was a different one 'Crack Venom' so its effects will give Naruto powers what powers they are, Are unknown for now.**

**I look at my old fic "Let's Put a Smile On That Face" and have decide to put Naruto in Batman world, with a different origin. **

**Naruto will be in Arkham Asylum because of this and Batman believes Naruto is either gonna be another enemy to face or someone he helped Naruto by sending him to Arkham Asylum. **

**Now then the pairing:**

**Right now the pairing will be a single pairing which means Naruto will have one woman. I might change my mind later on I MIGHT! But right now one woman.**

**Who will she be?**

**The beautiful and yet poisonous "Poison Ivy" **

**The Fun Sexy Joker's henchmen "Ms. Harley Quinn!"**

**The beautiful Batman's other partner "Batgirl"**

**The sneaky and sexy "Catwoman"**

**Which Version of Batman and Joker and other I am going with?**

**Well I am thinking going with either Arkham Asylum version of themselves or the old classic cartoon that use to be on cartoon network. I might do Dark Knight for Batman and Joker.**

**That's all for everyone the next chapter will be up very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't DC Comics or the Naruto series**

**Chapter II-The New Inmate part II**

**The Bat Cave:**

Alone in the Bat Cave, in front of his giant computer screen while inputting the data he had just recovered. Batman waited for the computer to reach 100% on the data he input.

A familiar voice spoke from behind Batman "Isn't it that young man you caught two years ago?" It was Alfred Batman's good friend and butler.

"Yeah we met again few hours ago. However our reunion was…short." The computer was done input the data and now showing both Batman and Alfred the data on Naruto.

"Oh my." Alfred said.

"Just as I thought…venom but this venom seems different from the one Bane uses." Batman rubbed his chin while thinking how did Naruto get his hands on it? Batman rose up from his chair and walked over to the Batmobile.

"Where are you going Sir?" The butler asks.

"To Arkham there's something I need ask him."

**Elsewhere: Arkham Asylum:**

The sound of rain woke him up. Opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling of his cell, Naruto slowly got up. He didn't feel all so well he didn't feel dizzy but his stomach was upset. Naruto looked at himself to see he was wearing an orange colored jumpsuit. With a number tag _**"190912" **_Naruto let out a disappointed sigh he was in prison again.

But he soon smiled "At least I made those jerks pay for what they done. But this place I don't Gotham's prison looking like this?" soon Naruto felt it in his stomach but lucky for him there was a toilet right beside his bed.

Naruto empty the vomit into the toilet, throwing big chucks of vomit in the toilet for a good four minutes.

**Elsewhere: with the Batman**

Batman had just arrival at Arkham Asylum. Walking pass many cells that held many of his infamous enemies, crazy and psychopath, dangerous thugs of Gotham. The prison guard escort Batman to Naruto's cell.

Both the guards and Batman see Naruto vomiting, the guard knocked on the pasted wall to get Naruto's attention. Naruto held his right hand out to them telling them hold on for a minute shortly after a minute. Naruto wipe his mouth and flush the toilet as he walked over to them and spoke "Oh it's you, tell me what is the honor of having the Batman visiting me here?"

"I like to know where you get the venom." Batman asked.

Naruto took a short thought before he spoke "If I tell you will it let me out on good behavior?" Naruto stare at Batman.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Not good enough Bats I already spend two years in jail. I'm not spending two more years again."

"You're not in prison. You're Arkham." Naruto's eyes widen in shock to discover he was in the infamous Arkham. The place where's Gotham nasty and worst are prison here. Naruto couldn't help but laugh to find where he was.

"Oh you have GOT to me KIDDING!" He laugh some more.

Batman waited for Naruto's answer "Alright you win I'll tell what you need to know."

"Where did you get the venom?" Batman asks again.

Explaining to Batman what he did after the two years of jail "After I spend my time in prison I hunted down my old gang and well it seems they were making this new drug. Venom but in the form of dust they called it 'Crack Venom' before I was gunned down I swallow some and well I die…and the last thing I remember was fighting you and well here am I. I don't know where they got the venom. But I guess I did a good thing the last thing you need Batman is a gang of crack-heads venom users." Naruto chuckle while he walked around in a circle.

"You took a great risk of doing that."

"Yeah I know but if I didn't I would have been another dead corpse for you to find in the subway. Now can I leave this place? I'm good guy Batman you know that I never harm a soul. I know you have looked in my jail files you usually do for everyone." Naruto's smile was full of truth he was a good guy.

"Sorry but I can't risk it. We don't know the effects of the venom you took could have a different effect."

Naruto shook his head "Fair enough you win Batman. If you need blood I am happy to give you some."

"That won't be needed. This place will help you recover."

"You sure Batman, I mean with all your crazy enemies here?"

"Arkham is place for two things to help those who need it. And keep the crazy here keeping them from harming others." Batman was about to turned away from Naruto but "One more thing before you go there use to be a hideout me and my brothers use to hang. It's been years since I been there but tried there. Knowing them they must have hidden the rest of the drugs there its at Gotham's docks."

"Thank you." Batman turned away leaving Naruto in Arkham's hands as Naruto spoke as Batman walked down the hallway.

"So we got a new guy huh?" Naruto heard a loud laughter few cells down from his.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry kid, this place will eat you up within the week." The prisoner laughed again.

**The Next Day:**

Staring at the ceiling of his cell, Naruto's cell door open up, one of the prison guards came in "Come on get out. You can't be in your cell the time." Naruto got off the bed and walked out of his cell "Where am I going?" he asked the guard.

The guard didn't say anything but Naruto just follow the rest of the prisoners to what seems to be a break-room there inside. There was a TV, table and chairs, even a small pathway to a garden and many others things in the large prison break-room.

Naruto sat down on a large couch. Naruto just remain silence as possible he didn't want to bring anyone's attention but by doing nothing he was. Naruto could feel it he could feel eyes staring at him. Naruto felt real nervous he felt his heart started to beat.

Naruto got up from the couch and ran to the bathroom which was beside the break-room entrances. Once in the bathroom Naruto splash himself with cold water to cool down, he didn't know why but he felt really nervous being in Arkham so sudden.

Unsure why this was happening to him Naruto closed his eyes and began to talk to him "Come on Naruto calm down there's nothing to worry about you'll get out with no problem. No problem at all just be yourself like you were in prison two years ago. Cool calm and quite."

Once Naruto left the bathroom and back into the break room. Naruto sat down on the couch only to have another person sat down beside him wearing the same orange jumpsuit that is given to all prisoners of Arkham.

Naruto grab the remote and with a simple clicked of the channel he changed it to the news. Which got everyone's in the room attention.

"_Thank you for the weather Sarah. On today's news Gotham's Dark Knight once cleared our street from crime. Not long ago after the capture of former gang member Naruto Uzumaki. A large shipment of drugs was found in Gotham's docks today, police are on the case on how this new found of drugs were ship in Gotham without Gotham's finest noticing this."_

"Idiots they don't even know one of their own let them ship in the drugs." Naruto rubbed his forehead. "You sure do know a lot about those drugs they found." The man spoke. Naruto looked at the man just for a moment "Yeah you should say that. But that's their problem not mine."

The man's skin was white pale as his hair colored was dark green as he had a creepy smile on his face. The man chuckle "I agreed they can't blame us we're here locked up."

The man looked surprise for a moment but soon grin big "Oh so you're the guy Bats brought in the other day." This made the man smiled even more. Naruto hop sit away from the man as the man got close to Naruto "I heard Bat almost had a hard time dealing with you."

"I don't remember fighting him and beside." Naruto looked away "I'm different from others. Who are you?" He asked.

"Who am I well some people call me Mr. J." The man with a tooth fill grin.

"Nice too meet you J." Naruto grin back _'J where have I heard that name before?'_ Naruto thought back in his mind. J got up from the couch "Come on let me show you around."

"Um thanks J I'm fine right here." J frowned at first but grabs Naruto by his right arm and pulled him off the couch "Come on now don't be shy that's how you'll get killed." J chuckle, Naruto sweatdrop he shut up and did what J told him to do.

J pulled Naruto over to a table where five men were playing cards with one another. J introduce Naruto them "Hey guys I wanted you to meet Naruto he's new and I want to give him a warm welcome." J smiled.

Naruto couldn't believe it he was being introduced to a gang of thugs.

"Come on grab a chair and join us. How good are you in cards?" J grin now made Naruto felt fear crawling up inside him. But Naruto found his courage quickly "Sure thing I'm game." Naruto grinned.

**Ten minutes later:**

A good close game between Naruto and the J both were great card players. Naruto had a good road of queens in his hands he was just waiting for J to make his move "My it's has been a long time since I had to face someone with skills in the battle of cards." J grin.

"I've learned a lot from my adopted mother. Alright J make your move."

But sadly the two little game would have to wait "Alright time to go back in your cell!" one of the guards spoke. Naruto and J places their cards face down "Well kid it would appear we'll have to wait to settle who wins next time."

"It would appear so J." Naruto smirked.

Once time was over everyone returned to their cells. But however for Naruto just right before Naruto was about to go back to his cell he was called by one of the guards "Hold on there. It's time for your psychiatrist meeting."

**Session Room:**

Naruto enter the room and sat down what appear to be a long couch. Naruto sat down and waited for someone to enter the room. Shortly a beautiful woman enter the room her long was blonde colored, she had beautiful blue eyes. Wearing glasses, she wore a white coat.

She entered the room with a guard standing near the door just in case she would need help. Naruto was curious who this woman and why was she here? The woman sat down in a large chair about two feet away from the long couch.

Naruto introduce himself to the woman "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss." The woman smiled it was nice to see an inmate with manners and nice manners in fact.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Harleen Quinzel now tell me how your childhood was like?" Harleen waited for Naruto to start. Naruto lie down on the couch and hold his hands together he pauses for a few seconds unsure did he really wanted to share his past with her.

"How much do you want to know the good, the bad the ugly? I may have been adopted by the best woman who I saw my mother but that doesn't mean I had a good childhood." Naruto frown, Harleen didn't want to push it too much on him for the first time.

"I want to know the happy moments of your childhood how does that sound?" Harleen's smile made Naruto feel warm on the inside he gave a nod to her and stared at the ceiling as he thought back.

"It all started about sixteen years ago I was four." He began.

Naruto told Harleen the good times of his childhood the best and funniest moment of his childhood. Telling her one day during Tsunade's birthday, Naruto and the other children planned a nice surprise birthday gift for her.

When Tsunade came home that day everyone jumped out and surprise her dearly. But however Tsunade fainted from the surprise she so surprise to see how Naruto and the other made her a birthday cake all by themselves they truly worked together as a team and family to show how much they loved her.

She was their mother she was their light she was everything to them especially to Naruto.

Harleen saw how happy Naruto was when he talked about Tsunade. But soon Naruto's smile disappeared and was replaces by a large frown "But those times are over. When I looked back I can see childhood of happiest are nothing more than just dreams that you can't have forever."

"Every childhood have their joys and sorrow. That's how life is." Naruto smile for a quick second. He looked at Harleen looking at her how she reminded him of young Tsunade. How she could have any type of great job but yet she decide to spend her life on raising children.

Naruto looked away "I thought I did the right thing. I thought everyone agreed with me. It was just a simple plan we go in take the money and use it to save her. But I guess I was wrong I thought everyone shared the same goal the same idea the same heart the same love for her. I just don't get it why didn't betray me. We were a team."

Harleen listen to Naruto more hearing he speak of his former friends and adopted brothers. Naruto grew more angry each time he remember they left him that day left him in jail for two years while Tsunade die for what, for drugs and crack!

The more Naruto thought of it the more he grew sick of what they did. Who they were what they use to be the taste of betray it was the worst taste Naruto had in his mouth. He couldn't get rid of it, Tsunade had forgiven him but he knew she didn't forgive the others who wasted their lives.

Naruto hide his face in his hands. Harleen tears running down Naruto's face seeing how upset the young man was "A man once said to me, if the world burns who would put it out? I told him I don't know he told me the world should burn. Even with heroes doing their best it won't stop the crime won't stop only way to stop it. It is burn them but I now see what he means. There are some people who can understand others and some who don't. Some men just want to watch the world burn."

Just in one day Harleen felt the deep scars that were bury deep within Naruto's heart. He was a young man who lost the only one person who matter to him in the whole world.

"That will be all for today Naruto. Thank you."

"No thank you Harleen you listen to me. Tsunade was the only one who listens to me whenever I was down. Thank you that really mean a lot to me. You're a good person."

Naruto returned to his cell shortly after the session was over.

Naruto stared at the ceiling of his cell. Not all of them were there at day there still was others left. Not all of his brothers died that day in the subway he knew some of them survive they must have. He had a feeling they did.

**Four days later**: **The Bat Cave**

Batman was once again in the Bat Cave, he found the Crack Venom Naruto told him of within one of the docks in Gotham's docks. The crack venom was the same venom that was found in Naruto's blood this venom was stronger than the normal kind Bane usually uses.

Alfred came down the stairs with warm cup of coffee for Batman. Batman had his mask off showing his true face Bruce Wayne.

"How goes your search Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"So far well for now there was a large shipment of this. But unlike the normal kind of venom Bane use the cured has a different effect." Bruce had a frown on his face.

"What does that mean Master Bruce?"

Bruce turned to Alfred "Its means the cure I gave Naruto. Didn't cure him completely there is 50% chance that there's venom running through his veins."

"Oh dear does he knows of this?"

"No he doesn't but this put a lot of innocent people in danger in Arkham. This new kind of venom is trigger by emotions when I fought Naruto that day. He was angry upset this new kind of venom must be trigger by rage and sorrow. This new venom gives him new abilities beside super strength and makes him Immune to poison also gives him high stamina and heavy resistances to pain. Placing Naruto in Arkham was a bad idea."

**Arkham: Naruto's cell**

Naruto was asleep in his cell. He was having his normal good dreams. But soon Naruto's dreams soon became a nightmare of the bad things that happen to him in his childhood. Naruto spoke in his sleep "No, no, no." he said over and over again.

Naruto open his eyes slightly his sight was burry. Suddenly Naruto's glow red, so he felt his body twitched in pain just like before the first time he transform. Naruto felt his body changed, feeling his bones growing longer and bigger.

Naruto screamed when he felt his hands become claws, his eyes were now red now in his hulking body form, drooling from his mouth his teeth were now large shape fangs. Naruto tackle the cell door, once out of his cell. The sound of the jail break alarm went off.

Naruto looked to his right to see the guards were running towards him. Naruto looked the other way as once again his mind wasn't in the right place. He wasn't sure what was going on but all he knows was he wasn't home.

The guards shot their Taser to stun him but had no effect on him. Naruto turned around with a pissed look in his red eyes. Naruto walked towards as many the inmates had a front row seat of Naruto kicking the guard's ass.

Naruto grab one of the guards by their head and smash him against the wall and let him drop to the floor. He didn't kill the guard only knocked him out, Naruto looked to see the Batman had arrival and just in the nick of time too.

Batman could see Naruto's transformation this time was a bit different. Naruto was much taller he looked much wilder than before. Naruto's body suddenly twitched twice as Naruto fell to his knees as he howled in pain **"Make it…STOP!" **Batman could see it within Naruto's eyes, this form was hurting him unlike Bane this form give him strength and no weak points.

But for Naruto's case the transformation gave him strength but also was causing him pain. Naruto started to grow even bigger **"GAHHHHH! RAHHH UGHHH AHHH!" **Naruto yelled.

Naruto ran towards Batman. Naruto's red eyes were now red and black colored. Batman dodged Naruto's attacks, ducking and dodging one after another. Naruto got uppercut in the face by Batman. Naruto fell down to his knees but faked it. He grabbed Batman with both hands and started to crush Gotham's Dark Knight.

Everyone was cheering Naruto on for what he was doing.

"Way a go kiddo!" The J cheered.

Batman sprayed teargas in Naruto's eyes. Naruto toss Batman aside, Naruto wiping his eyes from the teargas that were in his eyes. Naruto was about to strike at Batman with everything he got but he stopped his eyes widen in surprise when the person he saw before.

It was Tsunade or so he thought what he saw but it turned out it was no other then Harleen. Harleen was shock to find Naruto in this hulking monster form. Naruto felt himself the real him returning gaining control of this form.

"It's okay no one is going to hurt you. You're safe Naruto it's me Harleen." Harleen's warm smile calm Naruto down slightly **"Harleen…" **he spoke her name. Harleen nod her head **"Make it…go away…it…hurts a lot…make it go away."**

"The venom in his bloodstream isn't working well with his body. Unlike Bane if he doesn't get rid of it. It will kill him." Batman explained.

"Is there anything you can do to help him?" Harleen asked.

Batman walked towards Naruto and gave Naruto a shot to the neck. Naruto fell back lying on the ground. His body slowly transforms back into his normal form "This should get rid of the rest of the venom within his bloodstream. This venom is far dangerous than the ones Bane use."

Naruto Uzumaki an orphan at a young age. Now of the age of twenty now an inmate of Arkham, he posses' great power yet doesn't know how to control it. Did Batman get rid of all the venom within Naruto's bloodstream or did the antidote give Naruto a little something more than just a cure to his pain?

**End of Chapter II**

**Next Chapter-Chapter III-The New Inmate Part III-Naruto's Fear**

**There's chapter II as I said everyone. Bit longer then chapter I and more Naruto and Batman and as you can tell, Harleen hasn't become Harley Quinn yet the Reason why because I wanted Naruto to have a good relationship with Harleen before she becomes Harley Quinn.**

**Not for the pairing use but for the story, Naruto is an inmate he's not crazy or insane but have done bad things but for the good reason. **

**He's an innocent inmate but he's dangerous although he's innocent. But judging how this will go Naruto will end up as a villain but unlike any villain or super villain. Naruto will be a villain but a different kind of one.**

**But here it goes which kind of villain will he become depend how things goes in his stay in Arkham. More on Naruto's past will show up later on during more of his sessions with Harleen. **

**Naruto's abilities for now-Thanks to the venom.**

**Immune to poison**

**Resistance to pain-bullets, stab, take heavy blows and punches**

**High stamina-Run long time won't get tired easily and other usefulness.**

**The Pairing-the votes everyone gave me and those who pm as well total of votes are.**

**Batgirl-10**

**Poison Ivy-13**

**Harley Quinn-10**

**Catwoman-8**

**Poison Ivy is in first place and Batgirl and Harley are at a tie in second place and Catwoman in third.**

**I'm gonna take Catwoman out of Naruto's pairing Catwoman is heel high over for Batman and that won't change so sorry for those who wanted a Naruto X Catwoman, maybe next time everyone when I do another Naruto X Batman fic next time same goes for Naruto X Batgirl right now Harley and Ivy fit in with this story more of being the one for Naruto.**

**I know Harley and Ivy are BFF aka Best Friends Forever, in the comic book, cartoon and video game. Right now I'm tie between Harley and Ivy of being the one who have Naruto's heart. **

**Now everyone kept asking me what they will look like, well ok I'll tell ya then.**

**Joker-I'm gonna go with Under the Red Hood looks but with the Arkham Aslyum/City laugh. The reason why because I under the red hood, to me Joker looks much darker and more evil, his voice actor grew on me as I knew who the voice actor was from the start. And I enjoy the movie very much.**

**Batgirl-Use the cartoon version of herself, I favor her looks in that the most.**

**Poison Ivy-The comic book version of her looks, why because as much as I like and love her video game and cartoon version of her. Her comic self I feel sorry more and fall in love with art look of her. As in the comic book Poison Ivy died once but was brought back by the plants she love so much and gain new abilities.**

**Harley Quinn-This is a tough one Harley always look hot and beautiful in the cartoon and in comic and video game, so I'm gonna place my bet on fusion look.**

**Catwoman-Arkham City style, why she looks really great to tell ya the truth.**

**Batman-Arkham Aslyum/City look, why Batman looks like well Batman in the comic book, animated movie plus he looks tough as hell.**

**Their looks can be found on my profile.**

**Well that's all for now everyone see ya in chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't DC Comics or the Naruto series**

**Chapter III-The New Inmate part III-Naruto's Fear**

**A week has pass since Naruto came to Arkham:**

Since Naruto's cell was changed due to his outbreak a week ago. Naruto's cell was changed the cell door was no longer clear plastic but now an iron bar cell. Naruto was given a more private area in Arkham he was removed from the inmate area and into the private zone.

Due to him being different from the rest of the inmates and Naruto made a request while unsure did Batman really did cured him or not. Naruto wanted to have some space to himself just in case he freaks out again, there would be no major damage.

Naruto spend his days alone in his cell not causing trouble or any problem.

It was time for another session with him and Ms. Harleen.

**Session Room:**

It's been about a few days since their last session. Harleen was happy to see Naruto again and seeing how well he had healed up since that day. Naruto sat down on the large couch and so began their session.

"Tell me how are you feeling today Naruto?" Harleen asked with a kind smile.

Naruto return a kind smile right back at Harleen "I'm doing pretty good thanks for asking Ms. Harleen. So let's begin shall we?" he grinned.

"Tell me more about your past. I would like to know your relationship with your family." Naruto nod his head, he thought back to his adopted family and began to tell Harleen about them.

"Well I was adopted when I was just a new born. Tsunade told me she found me at her doorstep during a cold night. She heard my cries while no one else could. She thought I was a baby girl at first until she checked." Naruto laugh lightly as he remembers from what his adopted mother told him "I had a big family when I was a new born. Nine adopted brothers, three adopted sisters an adopted mother and father."

"Tell me about your adopted brothers and sisters who were they?" Harleen asked as she grew curious on who they were and what relationship Naruto hold with them?

Naruto nod his head as he start to explain to Harleen about them "My adopted brothers were Kidomaru, Sakon and his twin brother Ukon, Kimimaro, Kabuto, Sasuke and his big brother Itachi Gaara and Hidan. They were my adopted brothers."

"Were they the ones who betray you?" Harleen asked wondering was these the ones who cause Naruto pain the most?

Naruto let out a disappointed sigh "Only half of them. Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon, Kabuto and Sasuke betrayed me. Itachi moved out of Gotham once he hit eighteen and so did Hidan."

"What of Gaara?"

Naruto grew a large smile on his face "He got adopted into another family. I hadn't seen him in years. He was my best friend I saw him as my real brother. He was bit of the silence type but he was a good kid like me."

"And your adopted sisters who were they?"

"Anko, Tayuya and Karin my big sisters they were a challenge for Tsunade. They were tough bit hardheaded but they were beautiful but Tsunade was more beautiful than them. I looked up to them when I was a kid. They usually played with me when I was alone, whenever Gaara and everyone were too busy." He explained to Harleen about his sister so far he smile as he talked.

Naruto smiled even more as he talked more about his sisters "Tayuya was always there for me. When I was a kid I got bulled by the others big kids but Tayuya always had my back. She teach me how to toughen up, she even taught me how to fight. Believe it or not Tayuya was a former kick boxer during her high school days. Karin was a bookworm she was my teacher before I started school she help me a lot she made me smart. And Anko ah Anko she taught me how to cook and how to use my charm to win a girl's heart. I was a real shy-type kid at first but she helped me and turned me into a loud mouth happy kid."

Writing down everything that Naruto told Harleen about his family so far "Sound like they were great role models." Naruto nod his head agreeing with Harleen "They were my heroes."

Harleen quickly notice Naruto's facie emotion changed to a heavy frown "Yeah they were but until one day. That…creep show up. It was during my years in middle school I started to notice my sisters were changing. They were always happy and friendly but after they met that…creep. They stopped being friendly and stop being my sisters that I loved."

"Who is this…creep you speak of?"

"It was his fault why…they were so different. If only he didn't show up that day. I would still have all three sisters." Naruto's eyes show deep burning hate within them "Naruto," Harleen spoke his name.

"Sorry Harleen. The man I call the creep. His name was Orochimaru was an owner a strip club that was three blocks down from my middle school. He was a former pimp I heard on the streets." Harleen easily saw Naruto had a deep hatred towards this Orochimaru person.

"He hired my sisters to become so call helpers for his club. Only I knew and my sisters made me promise not to tell Tsunade or anyone about it. At first everything was fine they told me they only tease and dance nothing more. But when I hit fourteen that's where things went too far. My sisters became different." Naruto got up from the couch and started to walk around the room.

"One day after a day of school. I found Anko in an alley way beaten and raped. I didn't know what to do. I freaked out and called the cops. Doctors told me she wasn't going to make it and she died a day later. I asked Tayuya and Karin what happen to Anko but Orochimaru show up and told me Anko wanted out and she was going to call the cop." The more Naruto thought back to that day he felt his heart started to beat fast. The beats started to grow faster and faster "It was my fault I should have told Tsunade sooner I should have but I couldn't. I made a promise. They knew I never break a promise." Naruto held his head as he fell down to his knees.

"Naruto it's not your fault you were young. You didn't know what was going on now." Harleen stood up from the chair. She walked over to Naruto, placing her right hand on his left shoulder.

"I couldn't get it out of my mind. I was afraid I had nightmares. All I could dream was seeing Anko laying there calling out for help." Soon Naruto pause for about three minutes not saying a word until he got up from the floor "I knew I had to act now. I didn't want Karin or Tayuya go through the same fate Anko did. I told Kakuzu and Tsunade right away."

"What happen?" Harleen wished it was a happy ending for Naruto. But judging the look in Naruto's eyes it wasn't. Naruto didn't want to tell Harleen what happen next but if he doesn't it won't go away it's just gonna stay in his head forever.

"The club was empty there wasn't anyone there. We found Tayuya on the front stage she got shot in her left hip. She was bleeding badly but there was no sight of Karin at all. Tayuya we took to the hospital, she lived. Tsunade cursed Tayuya out like no tomorrow. I was happy to see Tayuya was alive and I had my big sister back."

"What happen next?"

"Tsunade made sure not to let Tayuya out of her sight. Tayuya was paralyzed from the waist down. She had to uses a wheelchair for now. Tayuya thought it was punishment by God for doing such an evil deed." Naruto looked up at the ceiling "I lost two sisters but kept one. Everyone didn't forgive Tayuya for what she done. We never found Karin. My brothers thought she was killed or left Gotham."

"What of Orochimaru?"

"He too disappear I'm not sure where. His strip club was knocked down. Kakuzu ordered it's shut down. Kakuzu was a business man and my adopted father. He may have been a greedy man when it came to money but he always had time for us. He was a rich man." A chuckle escape from Naruto as he really thought back to his young teenage life "My life had more downs then ups. Tayuya took over the orphanage shortly after Tsunade started to get real sick. I heard a lot of good things are happening to there after Tayuya took over. Sun Tree Orphanage the place where I was raise and was given a family."

"Tell Naruto do you know anything about your real parents at all?"

"No not really. I only know my mother's last name Uzumaki and that's pretty much it. I have a big family some I still cherish. I'm single I never had a girlfriend. Out of all the children in the orphanage Tsunade believed I would be the one to give her grandchildren." Naruto laughed with his true smile. Naruto felt better he felt something heavy being lift from his shoulders.

"But I tell ya this Harleen. I'm not a bad man but I holds no promises if I found Orochimaru in Gotham after all these years. I would not hold back I'll hunt him down and no one would stop me. Not even the cops or the batman, that creep Orochimaru brought me suffering that day. He made me feel fear he killed one of my sisters, cripple Tayuya and made Karin disappear he will not be forgiven."

"That will be all Naruto."

"Of course Ms. Harleen." Once Naruto was escorted out of the session room Harleen took her glasses as she couldn't hold her tears back. She started to cry she had never met an inmate with such a sad and painful story of his life and yet Naruto was the one without blood on his hands. But to Naruto's eyes he had blood on his hands the pain of guilt he could have stopped it from the beginning but he believed his sisters know what they were doing.

He lost two but saved one. They were the big sisters and yet it was the little brother who tried to save them. Harleen felt truly sorry for Naruto, he didn't belong in Arkham he never did. He belongs out there helping his big sister and what was left of his family.

But unknowing to Harleen but at the far right side of the room was a camera not just a camera but a special camera as our dear Dark Knight was watching the session. Now only Harleen and Batman are the only ones who knew about Naruto's painful past as a child.

Like Harleen, Batman felt sorry for Naruto. Everyone has a dark side of their life story to be told. Batman lend back in his chair thinking for a second. Batman pushed a button on his computer as it ringed as if he was on the phone _"Hello who is this?" _

"Hello is Ms. Tayuya is there?"

"_This is her, who is this?"_

**The Next Day:**

Naruto was relaxing in his cell waiting for the day to go by. But for Naruto today was a special day as one of the prison guards came to Naruto's cell "Hey you have a visitor." Naruto's cell opened up as two people entered Naruto's cell.

Naruto's eyes widen in shock he couldn't believe who his guest was.

Her eyes were brown colored. Her hair was red colored and long as it reached down to her back. Wearing a brown sweater with black shorts "T-T-Tayuya is that you?" Naruto couldn't believe it at all it was his big adopted sister Tayuya.

The person who rolled Tayuya in her wheelchair was no other than Harleen. Surprise to see his big sister after so long Naruto couldn't hold back his tears "Don't go on soft on me Naruto. That's not I taught you to toughen up."

He chuckle "I know Tayuya. I missed you a lot sis."

Tayuya smirked at her little brother "I thought you out of all her children would be smart. But here you are in Arkham I taught you to be a badass but never like this." Tayuya laughed "My little brother an inmate of Arkham, on the front page too. Kidomaru and Sakon, Sasuke can eat a dick for all I care. My little brother is an inmate in Arkham because of them. Still you're not the trouble maker Naruto."

"You know me Tayuya. If I did it I did for a good reason."

Tayuya shook her head as she chuckle "I know idiot. Kakuzu and Konan are helping me with the orphanage but you're not going to believe this. The other day I got a call from Bruce Wayne he told me he was going to us two millions to help out the orphanage."

Naruto's jaw hit the floor "No way!"

"I know right? Un-fucking believable! I told him he had to be shitting me. But he show up this morning and told me where you were. He read about you in the newspaper and wanted to help. Naruto are the luckiest good charm I could ever ask for!" Tayuya grabbed by Naruto and pulled him in as she kissed her little brother on the forehead and pulled him in a headlock "And yet you still don't have a girlfriend what gives damn it!"

Harleen couldn't help but laugh as she watched the love between a big sister and her little brother. But once the visit time was over, Harleen wheeled Tayuya out of Naruto's cell "It was good seeing you again Tayuya. Visit me anytime sis I would really liked that."

Once Tayuya and Harleen was out of the private cell area the two entered the normal prison cell area the same area Naruto was once in. Tayuya and Harleen could hear the voices of the male prisoners.

"Hey there baby!"

"Looking good Ms. Red!"

"Redhead they're so sexy!"

"Hey honey look like you need a real man to work your hips out!"

Tayuya grew tired of voices and decided to make them shut up "All of you SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Oh what ya gonna do? You're in a wheelchair!" one of the inmates laughed.

"Oh just because I'm in wheelchair doesn't mean I won't kick your ass!" the sound of Tayuya's knuckles cracked made a few of the inmates shut up. Tayuya was a fighter she would kick your ass, cripple or not being in a wheelchair wasn't going to stop her from teaching you the meaning of pain.

Once Tayuya and Harleen was outside of Arkham's walls there was a large black limo waiting for Tayuya. The limo driver out of the limo and took over from here helping Tayuya into the limo as the limo driver no other than Alfred. The limo belonged to Bruce Wayne.

"It was nice to meet you Tayuya. What Naruto say about you were true."

Tayuya smiled at Harleen "Take care of my little brother. I don't trust the rest of those docs in Arkham. Naruto is a good kid but his heart is greatest weakness. I know I did a lot of bad things and I made the wrong choices my sisters paid the price for that. And I'm the lucky one I'm the one who made it back home all because of him."

Harleen smiled big "He cares Tayuya your very importation to him. You're his hero he told me."

Tayuya laughed at first before giving Harleen a kind smile the same type of smile that Naruto had. Harleen was staring to believe Tayuya wasn't his adopted sister at all but Naruto's actually blood sister after seeing that smile of Tayuya's "I don't deserve to be his hero after what I've done. While everyone else call me a whore and will never forgive me. But he forgiven me and still calls me his sis."

"Because he knows you deserve a second chance everyone does Tayuya. Naruto believes so and so do I." Tayuya grabbed Harleen by her head she surprises Harleen. Harleen felt Tayuya's touched Harleen's beautiful lips as she kissed her little brother doctor and used her tongue while at it.

Tayuya broke the kiss "Alfred to Gotham's ice cream store in Gotham! My babies want ice cream and that's what mommy Tayuya is gonna do!" Tayuya looked at Harleen and gave Harleen a sexy wink "See ya later Harleen" as the limo pulled off leaving Arkham's ground and leaving a blushing and shocked Harleen.

"My…Naruto has certainly left that one out on Tayuya."

**Later that night on the streets of Gotham:**

Alfred was on his way driving Tayuya back to Sun Tree Orphanage with a large pack of ice cream for the children at Tayuya's orphanage. While driving down the street with the traffic light was green, Alfred drive right in the middle passing through the green light only to be strike by a large metal truck.

The limo was went flying into a building. The limo was upside down. Alfred woke up only suffer small head wound. He crawl out of the driver seat and looked around to see where that truck was going and who was driving it.

The Batmobile show up and made a competed stop. Batman got out off the Batmobile and ran over to Alfred to make sure he was alright "Are you okay?" Alfred nod his head and took a sat down on the sidewalk.

Batman tried to open the passenger seat but it wouldn't open which made Batman worried of Tayuya's safest. Batman kicked the window open and peeked inside to see Tayuya was hanging from her seat. Blood was dripping from her head as cut marks were on Tayuya's face. Tayuya let out a painful moan to let Batman know she was alive.

**Gotham's Hospital:**

"Ms. Tayuya will be just fine. She suffered minder cut and head wound but she'll live. She'll have to stay here for three months at best." The Female Doctor explained to Batman and Alfred while in the room next to them. Tayuya lay unconscious in the bed.

There was three doctors in front of Batman one female and two males "Does she have any family?" A male Doctor asked "Without her Sun Tree Orphanage won't be open for long. I feel sorry for the childern."

"Yes her adopted father." Batman spoke to the Doctor.

The second Doctor male sighed as he explained to Batman "Yes but her father Kakuzu is out on a business trip he took his daughter Konan with him. Do you know anyone else who is willing to take Ms. Tayuya's place family related until she recovers?"

As a second female doctor was walking down the hallway she so happen came across Batman talking to the three doctors and over heard him "Her brother but he's an inmate of Arkham Naruto Uzumaki." Batman spoke.

The second female doctor suddenly gasps "Naruto Uzumaki. I hadn't see him in years what is he doing in Arkham? That boy wouldn't harm a fly."

"You know Naruto?" Batman looked confuse for a second.

The second female doctor nodded her head "Yes I am a good friend of Tsunade. I know Tsunade like the back of my hands. She was my best friend and I knew all of her children even Tayuya."

**The Next Day:**

Naruto woke up the next morning. To find his cell open up as two guards enter "Come on get up kid." One of the guards spoke. Naruto got up wonder was it breakfast time already? Once he was out of his cell there was two people right there waiting for him.

One of them was the Batman and the second person was the female doctor of Gotham's Hospital.

Naruto looked surprise when he saw the female doctor "AUNT SHIZUNE!" Naruto hugged his favorite aunt. Shizune return the hug, hugging the little boy who always called her aunt Shizune no manner what. Shizune was only thirty-nine she was young beautiful adult woman.

"What brings you here? Tayuya told you I was here?" He chuckle. But seeing the sad look on Shizune's face and the serious look on Batman's face only spells something bad happen to Tayuya.

"What happen?" Naruto shook Shizune "She's okay right? Tayuya is alive isn't she?"

"Calm down Naruto." Batman told him and the young adult did what he was told.

"Sorry…"

Once Naruto calm down Shizune explain to him what was going on "Tayuya is okay. She's alive but she's in Gotham's hospital. But we need someone to look after the orphanage while Tayuya recovers. Kakuzu is away and that leaves only you Naruto. Batman said he'll let you out but only if stay out of trouble and look after the orphanage for Tayuya."

Looking at Batman for a moment Naruto closed his eyes and reopen them "I won't screw up I promise. I'll look after the orphanage you can put me back in Arkham once Tayuya recovers. The orphanage has been our family business for years. Now it's my turn to look after it."

"You'll get one shot please Naruto." Shizune hoped her little nephew would not screw up especially for his shot at freedom.

**End of Chapter III**

**Next Chapter-Chapter IV-Naruto's Freedom?**

**There you have it for chapter III everyone. Here gives the painful side of Naruto's childhood one of the first things that screw him up. During his teen years Naruto start losing the family he grew up with and finally during his young adult years at the age of eighteen the remaining group of his brothers betrayed him.**

**Both Harley and Ivy votes has passed the twenty mark of votes and came up in a tie. **

**NarutoXHarleyXIvy is the pairing of this fic I thank everyone's support and their votes. **

**At first was thinking of killing Tayuya off during a gun cross fire. But I have decided not to kill Tayuya off, she is the only family left to Naruto. Kakuzu is busy raising Konan on his own and Naruto knows they are in good hands.**

**So I have decided to keep Tayuya alive. And play another role on Naruto's view and side of being a villain. As they say when a man lost the very thing to that means everything to him, there nothing to keep him sane or afraid of dying or killing. If Tayuya dies, Naruto won't be kind and good hearted self anymore he'll be far more than just a villain.**

**I don't want to push Naruto over that edge. He'll be a villain but as I said a different one. I have a special spot for Naruto in store you'll see soon.**

**Yes I do plan for an Arkham Asylum Arc for this story but not until after Naruto meets and wins Ivy's heart and Harley's heart as well. So far Harleen is Naruto's friend in Arkham she is his Doctor after all.**

**Naruto's Family in this story:**

**Real Mother-Unknown**

**Real Father-Unknown**

**Adopted Mother-Tsunade-deceased**

**Adopted Father-Kakuzu**

**Adopted Brothers-Kidomaru-Deceased, Sakon & Ukon-Deceased, Sasuke, Kimimaro, Kabuto, Gaara, Itachi, Hidan**

**Adopted Sisters-Tayuya, Anko-Deceased, Karin-unknown, Konan**

**A lot of people have been asking me will Naruto and Joker will become friends or rivals. To answer your question is they will not be friends and no to rivals as well. Naruto and Joker will be enemies but Joker won't be the only enemies Naruto will make in this fic.**

**Harley and Ivy will be Naruto's allies not just his girlfriends but his allies and friends. Harley and Ivy are well known in Gotham as Queens of Crime. And Joker is the clown prince of crime. **

**Information some may not know: on Harley and Ivy**

**Harley Quinn: The real reason why Harleen became a psychiatrist so she could understand why people become criminals, Harley's father who is a criminal con-man known for squandering women of their money with his charm. Crime is in her blood. Harley has a younger brother who much like her father. Her brother has children from two different women. She actually volunteer to analyze the joker and during one of their sessions Joker explain to her about his tragic past and his issues with his father Harley gained sympathy for him Harley fell in love with him because of his past and she pity him and thus begin their relationship.**

**Poison Ivy: beside the fact she was betrayed by her professor. Pamela Isley aka Poison Ivy nearly died twice from the poisoning, in resulted Ivy cannot be able to bear children of her own through the love of a man and woman love relationship. One of the reasons why she treat her plants as her 'babies' unable to have children is one of the few things that drove her crazy. Even after being poisoned Ivy lived and tried to live a normal life through her college career and had a new boyfriend but he died in a car accident and after suffering overgrowth (the first many steps of awakening her power) her touch and even kiss became venom to anyone unable to touch of others or even feel the touch of love. Isley psychotic mentality finally overcame her and she took up the identity as Poison Ivy. During the half point of her life of crime Ivy tried attempt of having a baby with a human man but it failed. But Ivy was able to give her plant children human like body. But Ivy believes the only man who could get her pregnant is the man who she cannot control that has yet to be found but that will be a challenge for Ivy she wants the man who she can trust and the one who will not betray her like so many other did and they paid the ultimate price.**

**So far only Harley, Joker, Superman, Supergirl, Mr. Freeze, Killer Croc (possibly) are the ones who are immune to Ivy's poison skin, toxic kiss. It is unknown if Ivy is immune to Scarecrow's Fear gas. **

**Well that all for now everyone see ya in chapter IV**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't DC Comics or the Naruto series**

**Chapter IV-Naruto's Freedom?**

**Arkham Asylum: The Session Room**

Before Naruto could leave Arkham he was asked to have one more session with Harleen before he could leave. And fulfill his deal that he had promise to Batman and Shizune to looked after Sun Tree Orphanage.

Naruto looked really happy he was given a second chance he was going to be free. Once Harleen entered the room she saw Naruto was grinning madly "Well aren't you happy today?" Harleen smiled at the young inmate.

"Have you heard Harleen? I'm going to be free I was given a second chance." Naruto's smiles made Harleen feel very happy to hear the good news on Naruto's release from Arkham.

"Ask me anything today Ms. Harleen." Naruto sat down on the couch waiting for Harleen's questions. Harleen felt like she was watching a kid waiting for his mother to pick him to take him for ice cream.

Harleen was unsure what to ask Naruto she almost uncovered half of everything she wanted to know about Naruto's life. They talked about his family, his dark past and his fear.

"I talked with Tayuya the other day and she…surprised me on our way out." Harleen's cheeks blush bright red while Naruto looked confuse at first until it hit him. Naruto grew a big smile on his face as that smile turned into a grin soon Naruto started to laugh.

"I'm sorry Harleen I should have told you that Tayuya was liked women. She started going that way since well since that day she got shot. It wasn't my business to tell ya my sister lifestyle." Harleen felt more embarrass that her patient's sister kissed her. And he was now telling her as Harleen should have asked more on Naruto's family.

"There's really not much to talk about Naruto. We covered almost everything on you and your family. I'm afraid this is goodbye. You have recovered you are ready to go out into the open world." Harleen's was happy she was able to helped Naruto put his nightmares and sins to rest giving him a clear new start out in the open world of life.

"Thanks Harleen. I hoped we'll meet again but somewhere that's not here." Harleen agreed with him on that note. Naruto got up from the couch he walked over to his beautiful blonde doctor and place his hands on her soft cheeks and kissed her. Harleen blush when she felt her soft warmed lips touched Naruto's lips.

Once Naruto broke the kiss he tapped Harleen's left cheek twice "See ya later Ms. Harleen I'll miss ya." After giving his doctor a goodbye kiss he opened the door and left the room while humming a victory song.

"I'll miss you too…Naruto." Harleen grin she watched Naruto walked down the hallway with a love sick look in her eyes. Harleen let out a heavy sigh afterwards.

**Outside of Arkham:**

Out of his Arkham inmate clothes and in new fresh clothes. Naruto was wearing blue colored jeans, with a dark blue T-shirt. Naruto wore a black jacket competed with a hood. There was a yellow Taxi cab the Taxi driver drove Naruto to Gotham's Cemetery.

**Gotham's Cemetery:**

Naruto arrival and saw a flower selling flower for ten dollars. Naruto brought two big batches of flowers. He soon entered the cemetery as he looked around for a special Grave.

"Ah there you are." Naruto smiled.

_**Here lies Anko Senju **_

_**Beloved daughter and sister**_

Were the words that lie on Anko's grave head stone Naruto placed the first batch of flowers the red roses on her grave "Hey Big sis it's me Naruto." Naruto smiled.

"Sorry I hadn't been visiting ya. Life got me by the balls as you would say." Naruto laughed. Naruto thought back to the good memories of his time with Anko his big and oldest sister.

"Sis you're not gonna believe what I've been doing." Naruto told Anko the story of how he was in prison for two years. And he finally got his revenge on Kidomaru, Sakon and Ukon and his days he spend in Arkham the people he met while in there.

"Yeah thanks to Harleen. I'm at peace I'm not afraid anymore. I know you're at peace but now I'm at peace. I'm starting a fresh new start today." Naruto felt it he felt Anko's presence he knew she was there watching him and was happy to see him visit her like he always use to do.

Anko's spirit wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and gave him her sister love-kiss. Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes "I love you big sis I miss you a lot." Anko's spirit vanishes leaving Naruto to start his new life.

Naruto walked down for a minute he reached the grave of his adopted mother Tsunade Senju.

**Here lies Tsunade Senju**

**Dearest Mother of many and beloved wife**

Placing the second batch of flowers down on Tsunade's grave "Hey Mom I came by to see how you were doing. I came down a few problems here and there. But I fix them up here and there. But I'll get through like you did. I'm looking after the orphanage for Tayuya. It's my turn to look after the place I'll make you proud mom."

"I am sure she will be very proud of you Naruto." a voice spoke from behind Naruto. Naruto's eyes widen in surprise he knew who that voice belongs to. Naruto turned around to see it was Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce Wayne what are you doing?"

"Visiting family."

"Ah same here. I'm done talking with my mother. I'm really honored that you helped Tayuya. But sadly she won't be running up the place for awhile." Naruto frown.

Bruce nods his head he had also a frown on his face "Yes I have heard. But the orphanage will be in good hands."

"Thanks Bruce."

"Need a ride?" Bruce asked kindly.

Naruto shook his head "Thanks but no thanks I'm good Bruce. I'll be seeing ya."

**Sun Tree Orphanage: **

Naruto arrival at Sun Tree Orphanage it was only nine in the morning. Naruto entered the orphanage and saw how different the place looked from what Naruto remember. The walls were repainted with white colored walls. The floors were redone as well replaced with good strong fresh wood. There weren't any stairs only a flat walkway that goes up and down the stairs which were for Tayuya.

Soon Naruto heard a noise the sound of children waking up. Naruto sighed at first but nod his head "Already that time huh. Let better get to work then." Naruto looked up to see there were five children who just came out of their bed room.

Three girls and two boys these were the children Tayuya was looking after. The five children looked down to see Naruto as one of them spoke "W-who are you? Where's mommy?"

"Come down children there's something I have to tell you. I know your mommy I'm her brother. I'm uncle Naruto."

**Two minutes later:**

"Mommy won't be home for a long time. But can we see her?" the young blue haired girl asked Naruto.

Naruto nod his head "Yes don't worry I will take you all to see Tayuya. But right now let get to know one another shall we?" Naruto smiled friendly at his sister's adopted children _'Wow sis raise these kids on her own?'_

"I'm…Hinata and this is my little sister Hanabi." Hinata introduce herself and Hanabi as Hanabi wave friendly at Naruto.

"I'm Ino." said the young little blonde haired girl.

"I'm Konohamaru and this is Tobi." Young Konohamaru introduces himself and his friend Tobi. Tobi was a shy kid with spiky black colored hair. Tobi looked up at Naruto with a small kind smile on his face as Naruto saw the young boy had red eyes.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Your mommy Tayuya is my big sister. You can call me Naruto or uncle Naru."

"What about uncle Naruto?" Tobi asked shyly.

"I'm fine with that too." Naruto smiled.

Naruto and the children have gotten along together pretty well. Naruto was good person, and the kids loved him. He was funny, tough helped the kids out even whenever they needed him.

**A Month has pass since Naruto left Arkham. One day Naruto had a visitor a guest he never thought he would get: **

Naruto heard a knock on the door as he opened the door only to see his special guest who was at the door. It was Ms. Harleen Naruto's doctor in Arkham. Harleen was wearing a brown colored rain coat; she wore blue jeans as she had her glasses on. And like always Harleen's hair was wrapped up in a bun hairstyle. Harleen's smile was changed into a smile of laughter as before Harleen was a Naruto covered in paint.

"Ms. Harleen I'm surprise to see you. What brings you here?" Naruto let Harleen inside the orphanage. Harleen saw little children in the room to her left the children were painting with their kids. Could be one of the reasons why Naruto was covered in paint.

"Everyone I want you to meet a good friend of mine. Her name is Ms. Harleen." The children walked out the fun room Naruto called it and as smiled at Harleen "Hi Ms. Harleen." They said as each of them was grinning.

Harleen grin back at the children and find them very cute and lovely as each of time. Were good kids and they had Naruto which was even better "Alright now you guys back to the fun room me and Ms. Harleen gonna have a friendly talk alright and the first one to finish his or hers panting will get ice cream." Within seconds the little ones ran back into the fun room to compete the task they were given.

Naruto and Harleen went to the kitchen to have a friendly chat. Naruto asked Harleen did she want something to drink Harleen told him no thanks. Naruto and Harleen sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"So what bring you here?" Naruto smiled.

"I wanted to see how things were going for you. Your sister raises wonderful children." Harleen turned her attention to the children. Seeing how they were getting along with one another and how they seem very close to one another.

"Yeah my sister did well when she gets better I am sure the kids will be really happy to see them." Naruto laugh lightly, Harleen was glad to hear the good news and glad the children accept Naruto being their uncle and he was taking care of them they were in good hands.

"Uncle Naruto uncle Naruto!"

Naruto looked to see Hinata and Hanabi ran up to them "Yes Hinata, Hanabi?"

"We're done." The two sisters spoke at the same time. As they show their finger-panting to Naruto the panting was a picture of Naruto and whole family together with Tayuya in the front. Naruto patted the two sisters on their heads.

"Nice work you two Ms. Harleen would you like to join us for ice cream?" The two sisters looked at Harleen as the good doctor nod her head.

"Alright you two go on and tell everyone we're going out for ice cream." The two sisters ran off to tell everyone in the fun room.

Naruto took the children for Ice cream while Harleen joined them while the children thought Harleen was more than just a doctor/friend to their uncle Naruto.

**Later that night:**

After giving the children a bath with Harleen's help it was much quicker. Harleen really did enjoy helping Naruto looked out the children and she liked it she really liked it a lot. Her thoughts would go on because Naruto was there or was something else?

The children were put to bed afterwards. Leaving Naruto and Harleen alone in the orphanage Naruto and Harleen were in the living room watching TV together. Together finishing off the rest of their ice cream, Naruto really enjoyed Harleen's company.

Naruto was wearing white colored T-shirt with blue jeans while Harleen was wearing a white colored button up shirt with blue colored jeans.

"Thanks for coming by Harleen." Harleen finished up her bowl of ice cream. Naruto still had some left in his bowl.

"You're welcome Naruto. It's good to see your life is turning out great. Truth be told I was actually sent to see how you were doing." Naruto was confuses a bit he didn't really understand what Harleen mean by that.

"The doctors of Arkham wanted to see did you truly made a full recovery. I believed you did but they didn't. I was there the Batman cured you. You became a better person." Harleen sighed while she looked at her empty bowl of ice cream.

Naruto put his bowl down on the small wooden table "Its okay Harleen I know a lot of people are just worried about…my safely. Right now all I'm more focus on is looking after my sister's kids until she gets better."

Harleen looked at Naruto her beautiful blue eyes were focus on him only "You sure the only thing your focus on is the children?" Naruto looked at Harleen as she smiled at him. Naruto quickly caught on what Harleen was talking about.

"Is it okay for a doctor to have a relationship with her patient?"

"Former patient," Harleen added

"Right former patient but Harleen have you got any new patients while I was gone?"

Harleen thought back to the patient she's having now "He's a bit of an odd one. Although he kind of reminds me of you when you were my patients he likes to be called Mr. J a lot." Naruto right away knew who she was talking about.

Naruto smiled "Ah J I know him he was the first inmate to talk with me."

"Did you know he's the Joker?" Harleen looked at him with a serious look in her eyes.

Naruto's face went ghost white for a second before returning his natural color. Naruto was silence for a moment until Harleen gave him a soft kiss on his right cheek "Wow I can't believe I met the Joker and I didn't even know it. Harleen you have to be careful please." Naruto grab Harleen's hands holding them.

"I will."

"Promise me you will you're a good person Harleen. The Joker…well everyone knows what he can do."

Harleen looked at the clock "It's getting late. I have to go Naruto it was nice seeing you again." Harleen got off the couch and head towards the door as she grabbed her coat. Naruto open the door for Harleen.

Harleen kissed Naruto right the lips "And you keep up the good work I know your sister will be glad to know her little brother is looking after her kids." Harleen's warm smile made Naruto wanted to kiss her. And so he did. Holding Harleen close to him kissing his former doctor as Harleen wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. The kiss lasted for three minutes until the two broke the kiss.

"On second thought I could stay a little longer." Harleen smiled. Naruto carried Harleen in his arms as Naruto walked up the stairs he walked up to the third room where Naruto sleeps. The children slept on the second round he didn't want to wake them up so he went up to his room.

**Naruto's Bedroom:**

Harleen was toss on Naruto's bed. Naruto's bed was large about a king size bed. Harleen looked around Naruto's room. Family pictures were on Naruto's dresser desk. The family pictures were of all family members and judging from the picture Naruto was between the age of five or six in the picture.

Harleen removed her coat. Harleen let her hair loose as Harleen shook her head left and right.

"Naruto chuckle "Blonde sure do have lots of fun."

Harleen laughed "I'm not a natural blonde." Naruto rubbed the back of his head feeling a little embarrasses for a moment. Harleen took her glasses off showing how beautiful she looked even without them. Naruto had love-sick look in his eyes just like Harleen had a month ago when Naruto left Arkham that day.

"Paging Doctor Harleen your patient is need of you." Harleen couldn't help but laugh. Harleen watched as Naruto crawled towards Harleen on his bed. Harleen tackle Naruto down lying on top of him.

Harleen lend down to kissed Naruto once again. Naruto place his right hand through Harleen's lovely long blonde hair. Harleen broke the kiss as she helped Naruto remove his shirt. Harleen unbutton her white shirt. Naruto place his hands on Harleen's breasts although she was wearing a red colored bra. Harleen moaned lightly.

Naruto smiled he may be a twenty-one year old virgin but he knew how to please a woman especially a beautiful lovely one like Harleen. Naruto unhook Harleen's bra and toss it aside. Harleen felt Naruto's hands rubbing her C-cup size breasts.

Harleen smiled down at her former patient, Harleen unzip Naruto's pants. Naruto stop playing with Harleen's breasts. As she pulled his pants off leaving him only with his gray colored boxers suddenly Harleen gasp as Harleen blush her cheeks were blushing red when she was looking at Naruto's raging hard boner.

Naruto sweatdrop as he chuckle "Sorry about that Harleen I need to control myself first time alone with a lovely lady." Harleen poke at Naruto's nose.

"Next time a little warning would be nice naughty patient." Harleen pulled Naruto's boxers down as his penis popped out throbbing hard. Naruto was about seven to eight inches long. Harleen grab Naruto's penis with her left hand and slowly stroked his penis.

Naruto moan a little while Harleen jerked him off. Naruto felt Harleen's tongue licked the head of his penis. Harleen licked the head of his penis faster she kissed the head of his penis. Harleen smiled as she saw Naruto moaning glad he was enjoying this.

Harleen sucked the head of his penis. Harleen took it deeper into her mouth as her tongue was underneath his penis. Harleen bobbing her head sucking his penis giving him a blowjob. Naruto grin his teeth Harleen was good really good at this.

Harleen felt Naruto holding her head with both hands.

"OH sorry Harleen." Harleen was confuses on what he mean by that until it was too late. Harleen felt Naruto cum inside her mouth feeling his load unleash inside her mouth. Harleen took his penis from her mouth as the rest of his load came on her face.

Harleen cough twice while panting hard "You sure don't hold on do you?" Naruto blush while Harleen had a naughty look in her eyes. Harleen unzip her pants taking them off showing her sexy red panties to Naruto. Harleen was on all four shaking her ass at Naruto.

Naruto licked his lips. Naruto pulled Harleen down. And gave Harleen a quick slap on her ass, Harleen moan a little feeling Naruto slap her left ass cheek. Naruto grabbed Harleen pulling her towards Him. The couple kissed as Harleen felt Naruto's penis enter inside her pussy Harleen's eyes widen as she felt Naruto's penis entered her.

Harleen moan while they kiss. Naruto broke the kiss only to see the blushing Harleen. Naruto thrusts his hips while Harleen went back on all four. Harleen's breasts jiggle each time Naruto gave her a deep thrust. Harleen moan started to grow louder.

"So good!" Harleen moan. Naruto knew it was time to show Harleen what he got. Naruto hold Harleen by her hips and pound his penis into the deepest part of Harleen's pussy. Harleen grab the bed sheets holding them tightly.

"Naruto it feels good! Harder!"

"Harleen I can't believe you're this tight god it feel."

"I know keep pounding me!" Harleen felt Naruto thrusts became faster he was hammering her much harder now he was getting rough with her. Harleen loved it she couldn't get enough of her former patient.

"Harleen I'm going to cum!"

"Cum in my mouth!" Harleen moaned.

Harleen switched position she lay on the bed to her right side while Naruto kept pounding her rough as he did before. Again they switched position this time Naruto was on top of Harleen. Harleen jerked her head back feeling Naruto was hitting her sweet-spot. Harleen was now screaming with joy. Naruto cover Harleen's mouth with his right hand keeping her from waking up the children.

Harleen came right before Naruto. Naruto felt Harleen's pussy grip his penis tightly it wanted him to fill it up with his sperm but Naruto wanted to give Harleen what she wanted "Harleen I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum inside you!"

"No Naruto don't please cum in my mouth I'm not ready." Harleen moaned.

The bed was rocking hard very hard. But Naruto did as Harleen told him. Naruto took his penis out from her pussy and jerk his load on to Harleen's mouth. Harleen sucked his penis as he cum inside her mouth. Harleen swallow every load he gave her.

Both the two were panting hard. Naruto and Harleen cuddle together it's been about a month since his freedom indeed Naruto deserve a second chance a second chance to live and find love and that what happen.

He was raising his sister children and just now he bone his former doctor in Arkham. Life was starting to turn up for Naruto and he it would stay that way. Happiest is what he longs for the most.

"Hey Harleen," He spoke her name as he hold her closely to him. Harleen kiss him on the lips. Harleen give him her warm smile.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I love to…puddin."

**End of Chapter IV**

**Next Chapter-Chapter V-Blood Sister-**

**There chapter IV everyone hoped it enjoy it. And truth be told I was holding back on the lemon, I wasn't going to go out lemon goodness just yet. I'll go all out the next time when Harleen becomes Harley. **

**Right now Naruto and Harleen just seal their relationship in this chapter. **

**Anyway Naruto doing pretty good with Tayuya's kids, I use my favorite kid characters in Naruto, well aside Hinata, Ino and Tobi. I don't plan on adding any more dark moments, Naruto is looking after Tayuya's kid and he'll do anything to keep them safe and out of trouble but it's hard when you're in Gotham.**

**A lot of you been asking me "Will Naruto become the Red-Hood? Or will he become a villain of the good? Or will become a villain who mad or crazier than the Joker?"**

**To answer your question everyone here how it will go.**

**I don't know if he's gonna pick up the red hood outfit. **

**Naruto for now will be the type of villain if you threaten or place someone he loves or his friend in danger or tries to murder them and he knows you did it or failed. He will without a doubt kill you on the spot just as that. Doesn't matter if they were in your way or you didn't plan on hurting them or they were bait for the Batman. Naruto WILL KILL YOU nuff said **

**After everything Naruto been through you're really surprise he's not insane or gone off the deep edge. **

**I mean his adopted mother is dead, half of his brother betrayed him and left him in jail for two years, he only has Tayuya now the rest of his sister Anko is dead, Karin is unknown, the man who cause him this pain and fear is still alive and somewhere hiding. He been killed before by his brothers but was brought back to life.**

**Naruto has his remaining true family to keep him from that. I would say Naruto is about eighty-five % close to being a psychopath.**

**But as I said he has his family that keeps him from going that and now he has Harleen.**

**And the last one will answer your question. I do plan on a chapter/arc after Naruto wins Ivy's heart and Harley and Ivy are BFF. The arc is called "Killing the Joke" **

**Well that's all for now everyone the next chapter is more of a family one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't DC Comics or the Naruto series**

**Chapter V-Blood Sister**

One month and half has pass since Naruto left Arkham, as new inmates entered the Asylum as each of them entered the Asylum either by Gotham's finest or by the Dark Knight himself. Ms. Harleen was in her office staring at the photo on her desk, the photo of Naruto holding her closely to him as he kiss her on her right side of her face.

Harleen loved her very much, he was a wonderful boyfriend. He was great with kids and had a wonderful personally. He had put his painful sin being all thanks to Harleen she was the voice to hear him out in the darkness.

It was time for another session for Harleen to do with her newest patient Mr. J aka The Joker. One of Gotham's infamous and deadliest inmates Arkham has ever had.

**Session Room:**

"Well Mr. Joker tells me how have you been?" Harleen asked.

Joker chuckle at first "Doing fine Ms. Harleen doing just fine now tell me how have your life been? I heard you have a boyfriend, that guy must be real lucky." Joker laughed.

Harleen looked bit shock to know the Joker about Harleen's relationship.

"How did you know this?" She asked with a curious look on her face.

"Oh I have my ways don't worry Ms. Harleen."

Harleen stared at Joker for a moment "Anyway I wanted to know more of your origin why you became who you are today."

Joker nods his head with big smile on his face "Ah where do I start?"

"Family, friends anything can be helpful." Joker nodded his head understanding what to say now.

"Well it all started with my mother, she was the nicest and funniest person I have ever known. You could say I got my…hobbies of jokes from her." Joker laughed happily but his laugh died down "But things changes with my dad."

"What was your relationship with your face?" Harleen grew more curious on the matter.

Joker sighed at first "My dad you could say it has its down more than any ups I had with mother. One time my dad took me to see the circus. It was my birthday and mom ask him to take me, he did. Dad never laugh so hard that day, it was wonderful eating the popcorn the cotton candy seeing the lions and the clown! The Clowns were the best part of the circus."

Joker got up from his seat as he faced the wall with a happy smile on his face "Ah it was truly wonderful one of the best's time of my life as a little boy. After the show was over, dad was watching favorite show on TV, mom was cooking dinner."

Hearing a sad sigh from Joker made Harleen asked him "What happen next?"

Joker turned around looking at Harleen "I jump in front of my dad." Joker jump in front of Harleen which surprise her a bit as Joker's pants suddenly fell down showing his heart shape boxers to her.

"I said Dad look! I show him he laughed just like when the clown's pants fell down that day." Harleen couldn't but laugh as she found it to be very funny.

"But then he punched me in the face." Harleen's laughter was quickly silences.

"He laughed as he punched me again and again. Mom heard my cries she was shock to see what was happening. My father I never told anyone but my father was a drinker and a fiend that night he went off crazier than usually mommy gets the kitchen knife and defend herself he doesn't like that **NOT ONE BIT** so…me watching." Harleen was horrific what she was hearing.

"He takes the kitchen took her laughing while he does it, he turns to me and say 'Why So Serious!' he comes to me with the knife 'Why So Serious?' he sticks the blade in my mouth 'Let's Put A Smile On That Face!' annnnd mommy came striking daddy from behind knocking him out. But my mother, she died lost of blood the last thing I heard before she died was 'Who's laughing now?'" Joker sat back down in his seat with a disappointed frown on his face.

Naruto's story was truly the saddest story Harleen has ever heard and Joker was no different. The lost of his mother started it all for him, from what he told her.

"It didn't stop there. I had a wife a beautiful wife she was pregnant I was going to be a daddy."

Harleen listen to Joker's tale of how he lost his wife and unborn son to a group of loan-sharks.

"My wife had trouble with loan-sharks she had bit of a gambling problem. I paid off the loan many times I told my wife to stop gambling and think about our future together. But one day I came home my wife was on the ground there was blood. They cut her face giving her a nasty scar; we didn't have enough money for surgeons. I told my wife I didn't care about the scars I just wanted her to know I still love I still wanted her and have life with our baby. She leaves…now I get it I finally get the jokes they gave me. Her beautiful smile warms even the darkness days for me, now she always smiling."

One of Gotham's infamous psychopathic now breaking down into tears sorrow over the loses of his love ones how so much one man could take can cause him because the mad man he is today. Harleen hugged the Joker as he pity him.

"There, there." Harleen said as Joker cried more.

'_I got you now my little Harleen.'_ Joker thought to himself.

**Later that Day: Harleen's Office**

Harleen finish up her report on the Joker, Harleen felt her heart was filled with saddest. She needed to do something to waste them away, looking at the picture of her and Naruto. Made Harleen feel warm she was happy that she was able to clear the pain that was within Naruto's heart but now she pity Joker just as she did with Naruto.

Harleen didn't know what to do? Harleen's mind was puzzled she felt lost not knowing what to do or how can she help the Joker recover.

Suddenly Harleen's phone in her office went off as she answers it.

"_Hi Aunt Harleen!"_ The sound of the children of Sun-Tree Orphanage made Harleen grew a big smile on her face.

"Hi kids!" Harleen said back as she could hear the children handing the phone over to Naruto.

"_Hey beautiful, how's work?"_ Naruto asked.

"Beside the fact hearing sad stories, inmates trying to escape during lunch hour and missing you and the children every second everything seems normal puddin." Harleen smiled.

"_Ah sound like a normal day, glad to see everything is going well. Well today I am going to see my sister today I know the kids can't wait to see Tayuya. I'll see you later tonight Harleen."_

"Have fun puddin I love you."

"_I love you too Harleen."_ Naruto hanged up.

**Gotham Hospital:**

Naruto and the children have arrived at Gotham's Hospital. They couldn't wait to see Tayuya it has been nearly two months since they last seen her.

"Excuse me we are here to see Ms. Tayuya." Naruto said to the front desk nurse.

"Ah yes she has been moved to the fourth floor room 415." The front Nurse told Naruto and the children.

**Room 415:**

Naruto opened the door to see the first he saw as he open the door was Tayuya in a wheelchair looking outside of her bedroom window. Tayuya looked back to see Naruto and the children with a big smile on their faces.

Tayuya had a cocky grin on her face "Hey." Was her first word to say to them as the children ran towards Tayuya hugging their adopted mother telling her how much they missed her and how happy they were to see her again.

Naruto couldn't help but watched as he saw the family Tayuya had and that she had truly changed. She had her light and they were children she was indeed the luckiest of Tsunade's adopted daughters to survive that day.

"Thank you." Tayuya said to Naruto.

Naruto hugged Tayuya "You're welcome sis, I own you, you taught me a lot how to fight how to toughen up. I knew you would woke up you're my big sis. You're the strongest woman I know. Beside I had no problem looking after you're children." Naruto smiled at Tayuya's kids as they grinned while looking at Naruto and Tayuya.

Naruto smiled "Tayuya I'll be back I'm gonna grab something to drink."

**Down below on the first floor:**

Naruto sigh "First floor being the only spot to have the soda machines doesn't make sense but who am I to judge this place." As Naruto put four twenty-five cents into the soda machine getting a can of Seven-Up, Naruto looked at the corner of his right eye to see a man dressed in black business suit.

Asking the nurse what floor one of this…partners is being held at. The nurse told him he was on the fourth floor. The man smiled and gave a friendly nod as he turned walking towards the elevator. Naruto turned looking at the man from head to toe he was caring a silver colored briefcase.

Naruto like the looks of this so he grab his can of Seven-up and drink it quickly and smash the can to his forehead with his ease "Back to family." Naruto walked towards the second elevator slowly as if there was nothing wrong.

Once the elevator open wide as the group of ten people came out from there. Naruto quickly push the number four button on the number pad "Come on, come on." The door closes quickly but suddenly the door was stopped as a hand side between the doors to keep the doors from closing.

Naruto was about to boot the person who was holding the door was surprise who was at the door. It was Bruce Wayne who was holding pair of yellow flowers. Both Naruto and Bruce were surprise to see one another.

"Bruce?" Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

Bruce smiled and shook Naruto's right hand "Haven't seen you in months." Bruce laughed.

"What brings you here?" Naruto asked growing curious.

"I came to see a friend of mine, you?"

"To see Tayuya, she finally woke up. So tell me who this friend of yours is?" Naruto smiled.

"Just an old friend that's all I'm saying everyone knows him I'm not surprise if you don't." Bruce said as Naruto just smirked and let it go. Naruto nod his head he was fine Bruce's business wasn't his so it was fine.

"See ya Bruce I'll tell Tayuya you came by." Naruto said to Bruce as the two waited for the door to open. But suddenly the elevator stopped right before it reached the fourth floor.

"What the…come on open up." Naruto said as he pushed the number four button again.

"Seems there's a power out I am sure it will come back on." Bruce said.

Naruto smiled as that what he was hoping it would be. But suddenly the sound of people screaming was heard follow by the sound of gun fire.

"Tayuya, the children no," Naruto whisper underneath his breath as Bruce heard him. Bruce tried to open the door.

"Give me a hand." Bruce told Naruto.

Naruto helped Bruce with the elevator door as the door slowly opens wide. The elevator was half way through meeting with the fourth floor.

"Jump on me hands." Bruce placed his hands to together for Naruto to get a boot. Naruto crawl through the small opening.

"Come on grab my hand." Naruto turned around reaching his right hand out for Bruce.

"I'm fine I can reach with no problem. You go and check on your sister." Bruce smiled as Naruto nod his head as he left Bruce alone in the dark elevator. Bruce smile turned into a frown as it was time for the Dark Knight to show up.

Naruto ran to room 415 to find Tayuya and the children but they were no way to be found. Naruto curse underneath his breath. Naruto heard someone scream for help Naruto ran down the hallway hoping to his sister and her children.

Naruto so stop before he reached the corner of the end of the hallway. Naruto peeked around the corner to see two men holding guns one of them was the man in the business suit, the second man was wearing a hospital patient uniform.

About four hospital staff follows by Tayuya and her children even Shizune all were gather together by the two men. The children were deeply afraid and Tayuya was out of her wheelchair sitting on the floor like everyone else.

"Who are you what do you want?" Shizune asked the two men.

"Just hit men that all Ms. Sorry to say but you and everyone here is going to die. We got nothing against you but it's the Boss's orders." The business suit man said.

"The first to die will be you Ms. Tayuya." Spoke the second hit man.

Tayuya bit her bottom lips as she knew who these men belong to "So he's back in town or what?"

"Boss is away but he'll be in town soon. He just wants to make sure everything and everyone he was tie back than are gone." The first hit man said. The first hit man held his handgun against Tayuya's face slowly down to her chest.

"But way waste such a beauty as you. Your sister is very useful especially to the pleasing department." Tayuya spit in the first man's face but before he slaps her with his handgun.

"You bastard Karin's alive!"

"Of course she's was the Boss's favorite." The second hit man grinned.

"Please let my kids go their innocent they have nothing to do with this." Tayuya begged them as Tayuya could see in their eyes they were afraid and scared to death.

Naruto wanted to take them one by one especially after hearing their Boss will be back in town. But he had to make sure the boss they spoke of was Orochimaru.

"Fuck you and fuck Orochimaru!" Tayuya said.

"Boss was right she does talk shit especially she's a cripple now. I bet she can't feel anything let any a dick!" The second hit man laughed.

"Just because I'm cripple doesn't mean I won't go down without fighting." Tayuya grabbed the second hit-man by his right leg and tripped him up as his handgun went off shooting the ceiling. Tayuya by the man by the throat was about to beat the living crap out of him.

But the first hit man held his handgun right behind Tayuya's head ready to fire.

"Time to die," Tayuya closed her eyes ready to meet her end.

"No." Naruto as he ran towards the first hit-man as Naruto surprise the first hit-man as he delivers a flying kick to his face. Naruto's powerful flying kick send the man into the next room. Naruto walked inside the room he grab the first hit-man's handgun and aimed it right at him as the hit man looked at Naruto with a disappointed look on his face.

"Shit." He said.

"Get up." Naruto spoke.

The hit man didn't move at all "I said get up." Naruto spoke again.

Again the hit man didn't move. Naruto fired the handgun shooting him in the right shoulder.

"Get up NOW!" the hit man got up holding on to his bleeding shoulder.

"Where's Orochimaru?" Naruto asked.

Naruto wanted answer if it was true that Orochimaru was back in town, Naruto would get his revenge.

"Yeah he's coming to town not sure when but he'll be here. Trust me he'll be here why would you." The hit man pauses as he stares at Naruto's angry eyes.

The hit man started to laugh "You're him aren't ya? The boy who's Karin little brother oh man this is too rich." The hit man laughed some more.

"What's so funny?"

"Karin kept saying she sorry so sorry, she kept saying your name again and again. As the boss and the other uses her for fun. Man it was really pathetic how does it feel to know your sister is a being pass around like a freebee?" The hit man laughed

Naruto thought back to the memories he had with Karin the smartest of the three sisters. Naruto felt something in his mind snap as his voice became deep and dark **"You use her?"**

"Yeah me and twenty others great tits she got, you gonna shot me you don't have the guts. We know you Naruto we know you're the weakest." Naruto shove the handgun to the first handgun as an evil grin appear on his face.

"**Suck on this."**

**BANG!**

Naruto covered Naruto's face he didn't blink he didn't show no emotions at all. He just had a blank stare on his face as he stares at the corpse of the first hit-man shot a hole right in his mouth blowing his brains out as his brain shatter all over the floor.

Naruto spit on the corpse before he turned leaving the room. Naruto saw Tayuya was beating the crap out of the second hit-man. Naruto stopped Tayuya from beating the man to death. Naruto grab the second hit-man.

"Maybe you be more helpful than your friend. Where's Orochimaru where he's hiding tell me now?" Naruto was in no more for games he wanted answers and he wants them now.

"You won't get any answers from me. I won't tell you shit!" The man spit at Naruto's face.

Naruto slap the man with the handle of the handgun. "You have no idea what that piece of shit you call Boss has done to me and my family. If you had any hope of living you better tell me now. I'm not the Batman I'm not even Gotham's finest I am the man who your boss fucked over. If you don't tell me I'll make you wish the Batman was here to save your sorry pathetic ass. Now tell me where is OROCHIMARU!"

"You think I'm scared the Boss knows you're looking for me. How do you think the boss knows so much about you?" The second hit-man smiled.

"Sasuke," Naruto grin his teeth in anger.

"Bingo kid oh I feel so sorry for you. You have no idea who you're messing with."

Naruto aimed his handgun at the second hit-man's head.

"Naruto don't do this, this isn't you." Shizune said.

Naruto looked at Tayuya and her children "Look away." He told them.

Tayuya told her children to look away, Tayuya saw it Naruto's eyes he was ready to kill this man if it means to go back to jail. He'll do anything to protect the remaining family he has left.

"Come on man I was joking don't tell me please don't." The second hit man begged.

"You and your friend were going to murder my sister, my aunt even little children just for your boss to have a clear start? I died once I came back Death isn't so bad trust me." Naruto was about to fired the handgun by out of nowhere something strike Naruto's right hand which case the handgun to go off hitting a nearby window.

Naruto fell down to his knees while holding his right hand "Who?" Naruto turned to see the Batman had arrived and just in time too. Naruto was about to end another life especially in front of his remaining family.

Batman shook his head "Naruto there is no need for that."

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed as Tayuya and her children gather around Naruto hugging him they was grateful he came to their rescues or Naruto would have lost them as well. Orochimaru was coming into town that was on Naruto's mind his plan of getting revenge was on his top list.

**Gotham: Police Station**

Naruto was held in a small room with his hands handcuff, Naruto just sat there with a blank look on his face as he just stare at the ground.

"I'll get you I'll make you pay. Both you and Sasuke, I'll get her back I'll get Karin back." Naruto was focus on his goal.

On the other side of the room Batman and Commissioner Gordon watching him behind the trick mirror "Hard to believe he was once a normal kid. He would have turned out to be great." Gordon said.

"He passed through Arkham with flying colors. His family is very important to him he would kill to protect them. I made in time but I was little too late for the other one." Batman spoke.

"If the rumors are true that this Orochimaru guy is coming to Gotham, he will crack have you seen the report?" Gordon asked Batman.

"Yes I know, I've read his full report on his background."

"Sending him back to Arkham will break his heart and I doubt that they will hold him for long."

"It's all we can do for now."

The door of the room open as Tayuya entered the room rolling in her wheelchair "Let him go." She said.

"We can't do that. He's dangerous he killed a man and also killed another one." Gordon said.

Tayuya had a piss glare on her face "He did it to save us. Those assholes were going to murder us all, what other choice he had?"

"Could have knock them out would save him the trouble of killing." Gordon yelled at Tayuya.

Tayuya yelled back "Those assholes had it coming, they work for Orochimaru. That scum raped and kill my sister, he kidnap Karin and have does only God knows what to her and he cripple me! He left my little brother's mind fucked up. If you want to send someone to Arkham send Orochimaru!"

"Tayuya calm down." Batman said.

Tayuya didn't calm down "And where we're you what if my brother didn't come to see me I would have been dead. You think my death would have made things better for Naruto? No my brother would have gone fucking psycho just to find my killer. My little brother loves me and my children. He's protecting his true family. Do you have any idea what my brother been through!"

"But it's also you're and your sisters fault for working for him in the first place." Gordon's words strike like a knife to Tayuya's heart.

Tayuya looked away in shame as Batman spoke "Tayuya I know that Naruto isn't just your brother but he's your real blood brother isn't he?" Tayuya didn't say anything at all.

"The Hospital record shows you and Naruto share the blood type and both you and him were adopted by Tsunade in the same manner. You're parents left you at Tsunade's door step."

"Yes,"

"You knew?"

"I always knew but I never told Naruto. Tsunade told me when Naruto was two, she told me not to tell him until he was eighteen but things change. I always loved him as my brother blood or not. Please don't send him to Arkham again please." Tayuya frowned beside her adopted children, Naruto was the only family member Tayuya had left to care and loved.

"For now he will remain here. You can visit him tomorrow. We need to know what's really going on here. Ms. Tayuya since you was on the hit-list you will be attack again I am sure of it." Gordon said.

"I don't need your damn helpers if they were useful people like Orochimaru wouldn't get away with his crimes." Tayuya left the room as while Gordon sighed heavy as Batman shook his head.

"You can't blame what she's feeling."

"Revenge is the seed of pain even if he gets his revenge it won't make him feel any better. I need a break from all of this." Gordon rubs his forehead as he left the room.

As Batman turn his attention to Batman as he knows what Naruto is feeling, he knows the feeling of wanting revenge on the person who is the main reason why he is the person he is today.

"I know you're there Batman." Naruto spoke which spook Batman a little "Are they gone?"

Naruto smiled "Judging from the long pause I said yes. Batman I know what I did today was bad but I had no choice. I wasn't going to lose Tayuya again, she's my sister the only person of my family I have left is her. Hearing them how they use Karin passing her around like a free fun pack I just lost it my mind just snap I didn't feel like myself I heard a voice in my head. Telling me to kill him, just one kill was ok. Batman that voice I don't like this voice."

Another side effect of the venom Batman thought to himself.

"Batman could you send me to Arkham just for a week I need a place to keep me as myself for now. Just a week I think that will make me recover. But could you please look after Tayuya and the children please." Naruto said as Batman hoped Naruto would not become a future enemy for him to face off in the future.

**End of Chapter V**

**Next Chapter-Chapter VI-Heart of Quinn-**

**There chapter V and more of Naruto history is show, Naruto had his mind snap moments and now he has "The Voice" in his head.**

**Harleen is falling into Joker's plans and yes I did use the Dark Knight Joker little history/bullshit moments and fuse of both comic book and cartoon Joker history all together as one.**

**Joker of the comic book had a wife and was gonna have a child with him. Joker of the cartoon had daddy issues, Dark Knight had issues of both his father and his troubles with his wife. So I said why not use them all together as one?**

**Well that's all I have say for now, next chapter Harleen becomes Harley Quinn and beginning of the two part of Poison Ivy showing up. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't DC Comics or the Naruto series**

**Chapter VI-Heart of Quinn-Part I**

**The following morning: Gotham City Police Department**

Naruto was awoken by the sound of his cell door being unlocked. A police officer stuck his head through the door. Naruto had not slept well last night, so it wasn't surprising that he looked tired.

"Come on out," the officer said. "Everyone is waiting for you."

"Everyone is waiting for me?" Naruto asked. The police officer nodded, giving him a small friendly smile.

The police officer took the handcuffs off of Naruto. Naruto rubbed his right wrist as he stood up and walked out of his cell.

Before Naruto could leave the station, he was stopped by two police men as Commissioner Gordon stood in front of him.

"What's going on out there?" Naruto asked, looking confused as he could hear the sound of a large group of people asking to see someone, namely him.

"You are free, Naruto," Gordon said. "The Mayor of Gotham has ordered you to be released. It turns out killing a man to protect someone else doesn't classify as murder, now does it?"

Naruto smiled lightly. "Yeah, you're right. I was just protecting my family. Nothing wrong with that. Don't you have a daughter Commissioner?"

Gordon nodded, then said to Naruto, "Yes I do, I understand the things a man will do to protect his family. But there are limits that even a man such as you cannot cross. Everyone gets a second chance in life. Don't throw yours away."

"I don't plan to, but I hold no promises if we meet here again, Commissioner." Gordon stepped aside, allowing Naruto to pass. Naruto opened the doors and walked outside.

Naruto stood outside of the police station and was surprised by the large group of news reporters and camera men all gathering around him. Naruto was surrounded within seconds as each of them began asking him the same question.

"Mr. Uzumaki, what does it feel like to be a Hero? How does it feel to know you saved a woman and her children along with several others from certain death!" These questions battered at his ears, among others.

Naruto was unsure how he would answer their questions, but sighed and spoke to them all.

"I had to do something," he said with conviction. "Batman wasn't there, and neither were the police. I risked my life to save lives especially those of the people I cherish and love. Hero or not I had to do it. I don't want to think about what would've happened if I hadn't ."

"Mr. Uzumaki, do you have anything to say of your freedom?" One reporter asked.

Naruto was silent for a few seconds. "I have nothing to say except that I am free as a bird." He ended it as many other reporters asked even more questions, but Naruto moved through the large crowd of reporters, trying his best to ignore them.

A large black limo drove up in front of the station. One of the Police officers opened the door for Naruto, who got inside and closed the door behind him. As the limo drove off, he noticed that he wasn't the only passenger.

Sitting across from him were Tayuya and Bruce Wayne.

"How are you holding up Naruto?" Bruce asked.

Naruto rubbed his forehead. "I'll be fine after I get a good rest. So is it true that the Mayor told them to free me?"

"Yes it's all true. You were on the news last night, and well, a lot of people believed you were judged wrongly and asked the Mayor to release you. Even I helped out." Naruto couldn't believe it. The people of Gotham wanted him to be free because of what he did the other day.

"Damn right, my little brother saved not only me but my babies and everyone else. He's a damn hero!" Tayuya said emphatically, grinning the whole time. Naruto smiled. He still couldn't believe what had just happened. He had to be dreaming.

"Naruto, everyone has a choice. Some choices can't be made but there is always a choice everyone must make in life. You, me, Tayuya, even the Batman." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I'm really tired." Bruce looked at Naruto's eyes and noticed that bags had developed under them.

"No kidding. Go ahead and take a nap. It'll be awhile before we reached Sun Tree anyway," Bruce said as the tired Uzumaki nodded before closing his eyes to get some much-needed rest.

**Ten minutes later: Sun Tree Orphanage **

Naruto was resting in his bedroom while Tayuya and Bruce were downstairs talking. The children were in the living room watching _Toy Story_.

"Tayuya, does your brother have enemies?" Bruce asked.

Tayuya stared at her cup of coffee. "Beside Orochimaru?" She asked. Bruce nodded. "No one aside from those backstabbing brothers of mine. The only ones that didn't betray us were Gaara, Itachi, and Hidan. I never saw them as my family, anyway. Tsunade, Kakuzu, Konan, my sisters, Naruto, Gaara, Itachi and Hidan were family to me."

"It must be hard for the two of you," Bruce said sympathetically.

"You have no idea Bruce. I know you lost your parents when you were young, but Naruto and I...we never knew ours. We don't even know if they're alive or not. All I can do is live with my children. I know Naruto will be there for us, but I want him to enjoy his own life."

"I heard he has a girlfriend: Dr. Harleen Quinzel from Arkham."

Suddenly, Tayuya cracked a smile. "Well I didn't know that," she said. "My little brother not only got out of Arkham but got into Dr. Quinzel's panties." Tayuya laughed.

Bruce looked at the kitchen clock. "Looks like it's time for me to go. Take care Tayuya, and tell Naruto I wish him luck."

"See ya 'round, rich boy." Tayuya grinned.

She followed Bruce to the living room as the children wave goodbye to him. Just as Bruce opened the front door, he got a surprise, for standing in front of the door was none other than Dr. Harleen Quinzel.

Harleen like before wasn't wearing her Arkham uniform: she was wearing a rather normal attire that consisted of blue jeans and a red T-shirt. She wasn't wearing her glasses and her hair was still wrapped in a ponytail.

"Bruce Wayne?" Harleen said, a look of shock appearing on her beautiful face.

"Dr. Quinzel, what are you doing here?" He asked kindly.

"I heard what happen to Naruto," the doctor replied. "I wanted to check on him. He's my boyfriend, after all."

"Come inside Harleen," Tayuya said. "Naruto's upstairs. He's asleep, but you can go check on him." Bruce stepped aside, letting Harleen in.

Bruce smiled before walking out to his limo and heading off.

"How goes Mr. Naruto's state?" Alfred asked.

"He's doing fine, but I'll keep a close eye on his progress. He told me that when those men attacked the hospital last night, he heard a voice in his head telling him that 'killing one is fine.' I don't like that."

" Oh my. Do you believe it's the side effects of the venom?"

"I don't know, but for now, all we can do is hope for the better."

**Back at Sun Tree Orphanage: Naruto's Bedroom**

Naruto woke up from his nap, having felt someone cuddle up against him. He looked to his right and saw Dr. Harleen Quinzel sleeping by his side. Naruto smiled lovingly at her; he had missed her. Harleen opened her eyes to see Naruto smiling down at her.

"Hello beautiful," Naruto said before he kissed Harleen's forehead.

"Hey puddin," Harleen replied with a smile of her own.

"Stopping by to check on me?" He asked.

"I heard about what happened from the news. You did what you had to do. There's nothing wrong with protecting your family. I know you would do the same for me, wouldn't you?" Harleen stared into Naruto's eyes hoping he would give her an affirmative answer.

"Yes Harleen I would do anything to protect you. I love you." Harleen hugged her boyfriend as she heard Naruto chuckle with delight.

"Naruto, I'm going to be busy for a while," she said. "Arkham has assigned me to be the Joker's therapist full time. I won't have much time to be with you." Harleen frowned, but Naruto lift her chin up and kissed her lovingly.

"Cheer up honey. You're in my heart and that's what manners. Think of me whenever you're feeling down or give me a call. After you're done with your work with the Joker, how about you and I go out on a big date, just you and me?" Naruto winked at her.

Harleen grinned and Naruto grinned back. "You always find a way to cheer me up puddin'."

"I love seeing my girlfriend's beautiful smile. It always brightens my day." Harleen rested her head on Naruto's right shoulder. They truly were a fitting pair for one another.

Unbeknownst to them, Tayuya had been eavesdropping. She silently hoped the best for the two and wished for Naruto to have a good future with his girlfriend.

**A Few Days Later:**

Naruto was shopping for food for the children and Tayuya. Naruto wanted to help Tayuya and her family as much as he could, and this seemed like a good way. Plus it would keep her and her kids out of trouble if any of Orochimaru's men were looking for them.

Naruto just finished putting the last item of food into his cart. While pushing his cart towards the checkout, Naruto overheard the sound of someone yelling. Naruto peeked out from the corner of an aisle, and saw a masked man robbing the store.

Naruto looked around to see if the guy had any back up...nope, it was just that one guy. Naruto grabbed a frozen meat pack and slowly (and quietly) crept towards the robber, trying his best not to draw any attention.

When the robber finally had the money he needed, he turned around and at that moment Naruto tossed the frozen meat pack right at his face. The man fell to the floor as Naruto quickly ran over to him and kicked the gun away.

Naruto had saved the store from being robbed. Once again he was a hero. His reward was that he didn't have to pay for the food. He was really starting to like this. He had always wanted to be a hero every now and then.

**Sun Tree Orphanage:**

"Tayuya I'm home!" He yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Tayuya yelled back.

Naruto came into the kitchen and put the bags on the kitchen table.

"How was the trip?" She asked.

"Oh, you could say it was a real thrill." He chuckled

**Later that Night:**

Everyone was asleep in Sun Tree Orphanage. Everyone but Naruto: he was in his room, watching the news on TV.

"On today's news, a grocery store robbery was stopped by Naruto Uzumaki, the same young man who had also stopped two criminals from murdering Gotham Hospital's staff and Ms. Tayuya Uzumaki and her adopted children. In other news, Joker once again escaped Arkham Asylum, but luckily Gotham's Dark Knight put Joker back in his cell where he belongs. We'll have more news tonight at eleven."

"Harleen I hope you're safe," Naruto said quietly, feeling a cold chill run down his spine.

Outside of Sun Tree Orphanage, a small blue car drove up and two men got out.

"This is the place?" The first man asked.

"Yeah this is the place," the second one said. "Boss wants the place burned to the ground before he gets here."

The first man lifted up a cocktail, lit it with a cigarette lighter, and tossed it through the kitchen window, starting a fire. The second man tossed something through the same window, and they quickly left in a hurry.

Naruto turned the TV off, and at that moment he heard the sound of glass breaking. Naruto got up and ran downstairs to see smoke coming from the kitchen. He quickly entered the kitchen and saw that half of it was on fire.

Naruto quickly put out the fire, but then looked to his right and saw something on the floor. He walked over to pick it up and was horrified to see that it was a time-grenade. He quickly tossed the time-grenade outside the kitchen window right before it went off, but the aftershock sent him flying into the living room as the time-grenade lit the kitchen back on fire.

The sound of the explosion woke Tayuya and the children. They rushed downstairs and saw that the kitchen was on fire. The fire spread through the orphanage, and soon, the building was on fire.

Naruto got up and shook his head. "Everyone get out now! I'll put the fire out!" He shouted. Tayuya attempted to protest, but he shouted, "GO NOW!" Tayuya and the children ran out of the building, and just in time as the entrance of the orphanage was blocked off by a piece of the ceiling that had fallen.

Fire fighters soon showed up and desperately tried to put the fire out, but the flames were spreading too quickly. Naruto was trapped inside the blazing orphanage. Naruto ran up the stairs to get out through the window but the stairs gave way and collapsed.

Naruto fell down into a secret basement. The entrance was quickly closed off by falling bits of ceiling. Naruto looked around, but he quickly noticed the smoke leaking down towards him. Naruto covered his mouth, trying to find a way out of the building before things got worse.

As he looked around, he saw a little flash of light. He heard a hissing noise. Naruto looked to his right and saw a large tank of gas. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh this sucks," he muttered distastefully.

Before the large gas tank went off, Naruto heard a voice speak to him.

"_**This is going to hurt, but you'll live."**_

**KABOOM!**

The whole building was consumed by flames, followed by a very loud explosion from underneath it. The building came crashing down as the people of Gotham helplessly watched on in horror.

"Naruto, no," Tayuya whispered, hoping what she just watched wasn't true. Her brother had been bured underneath a burning building.

Unknown to everyone, the same blue car drove up from the corner of the street.

"Boss we got him; there's no way he made it out alive."

"_Good. Now that leaves Tayuya left."_

"I am not sure boss. Batman has been on the move since what happened at the hospital."

"_Don't worry, I have hired someone to keep him occupied. We need Tayuya out of the picture."_

"Yes sir."

**Four Days Later: Naruto's Funeral**

Although Naruto's body was never recovered, an empty coffin was buried six feet under. Friends and family came to Naruto's funeral.

Out of all the broken hearts that there were that day, the most broken was Harleen Quinzel's. She had lost her boyfriend, the man who she thought she would spend the rest of her life with.

Tayuya stood still for few minutes as everyone left.

"Tayuya are you coming?" Harleen asked gently.

Tayuya didn't speak. There was a heavy blank look in her eyes.

"He's not dead," she whispered.

"Tayuya-."

"He's not dead," Tayuya repeated, raising her voice and refusing to shed a single tear. "That's not my brother in that box."

"Isn't that sad? She can't accept that her brother is dead," another person said sympathetically.

Tayuya didn't listen to what they had to say. She believed he wasn't dead, no, she _knew_ he wasn't.

Days became weeks and weeks become months as Gotham City went on without Naruto Uzumaki. Three months has passed since the fire. It was a rainy night in Gotham.

**Sun Tree Orphanage: **

The orphanage a complete ruin of its former self: nothing but burned wood and rubble. Nothing could ever survive the fire or the explosion down below.

Suddenly, a hand burst out from the ruins, and soon a man emerged from the rubble. As the rain fell from the sky, the man let out a bestial howl.

"**RAGHHHHHHHH!"**

**Unknown Warehouse:**

A group of six thugs were sitting at a table, smoking and playing cards together. One of them glanced at his watch.

"All right boys, ready to finish off rest of the Boss's hit list?" He asked.

"Finally. I was getting tired of waiting," another thug said.

"**You'll be dead before that happens,"** a new voice said ominously.

The group quickly got out of their chairs and grabbed their guns as they frantically looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" One of the thugs asked.

"**Nobody you need to know. It's been three months, eh? Three months and you're finally gonna take out the last person on your Boss's hit list? Talk about slow."** The unknown let out a creepy laugh.

Suddenly, the light bulb from the ceiling lamp shattered, and an unknown person began prowling through the shadows, not at all hindered by the lack of light.

"Show yourself!" One thug screamed, clearly terrified. Without any source of light, the intruder, whoever or whatever it was, could be anywhere.

"**Why should I?"**

"You're a dead man!" Another thug shrieked, pointing his gun into the darkness.

"**Can't kill me; I'm already dead. You can't kill what's already dead. But do you know what can be killed?"**

"What?" Another thug asked, terrified of what the answer might be.

"**You!"** Out from nowhere, a shadow figure jumped down holding a katana though the thugs couldn't see it. He slices off three of the thugs' head with ease.

With their numbers cut in half, the three remaining thugs started to get scared as their eyes began to adjust to the darkness. It wasn't the Batman they were facing but someone else, someone new.

One thug thought he heard someone run behind a large stack of boxes.

**"You missed,"** the voice said as the katana emerged from the shadows. It impaled one of the three remaining thugs through the throat, killing him on the spot. The unknown person ran from the shadows and quickly removed the sword from the corpse.

"SHOOT HIM!" The two thugs fired their handguns in practically every direction, trying desperately to hit the intruder. The shadow figure got hit in the chest and right shoulder. The shadow figure fell to the ground and groaned.

The two thugs rushed over to where they heard the body was. They felt around, but the person they had shot was gone. Only blood was on the floor, leaving the two thugs scared and confused.

"**Two to go,"** the voice said.

The two thugs got scared and started firing wildly at everything within the warehouse. The sound of someone getting hit was heard, and during the pandemonium, the door to the warehouse had been blasted open, finally letting in some light. No longer impeded by the darkness, the thugs quickly ran over to who they shot. What they saw shocked them: a masked man dressed completely in black holding a katana.

As one of the thugs was about to unmask the man a voice rang out, drawing their attention.

**"And do you know what the best thing about coming back from the dead is?"** The man dressed in black suddenly vanishes into nothing, leaving just the katana.

**"There's always a chance you get power in return."**

The thugs slowly backed away, only to back into someone. Before they could turn around, the figure slashed their throats with a pair of small knives.

Just before he died one of the thugs got a good look off the person. What he saw shocked him.

"No…it…can't…be. You…died…" he gurgled before dying. The figure sheathed the katana, unmoved by the thug's death rattle.

"**I admit, being dead does have its advantages, but Gotham is still the same as ever. Just you wait, Orochimaru. I'll teach you the true meaning of pain and suffering!"**

**To be continued...**

**Well ends part I of this now with Naruto dead or is he? Gotham has change since his 'Death'? Will Batman be ready face off with this new enemy or friend?**

**More will be shown in part II**

**I thank my new beta pyromania101 for helping me out once more ^_^**

**Well ya later on everyone and can ya guess what villain title did Naruto took? And no this title will be his title for now as I have many other things in store for this story. Also I have Batman Arkham City and it is GREAT TRULY WONDERFUL**

**Also before I go I have one more thing to say.**

**This IS a Naruto X Batman Crossover ok everyone THIS IS a Naruto X Batman fic. This isn't a OC name Naruto or any of that kind.**

**I hadn't even got the good part yet of this fic heh-heh. Beside I have made this fic of what if Naruto was born in the Batman world rather then use time or portal to bring him in beside that been done nearly to death and I wanted to do something new. Beside it's been fine so far ha-ha-ha.**

**Well that's all I have to say everyone see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't DC Comics or the Naruto series**

**Chapter VII-Heart of Quinn-Part II**

**Gotham Hospital:**

"Well it shows everything seem okay." One of Gotham Hospital's Doctors said, as Naruto sat on the table. Naruto looked nearly completely different from his normal self. His hair colored was dye down to orange. Yet his eyes still remain the same blue colored.

There was a scar on Naruto's chest that went down like a line down to his stomach.

"Thank you." Naruto got up from the table grabbing his coat.

"No problem what is your name? SO I can place it down upon just in case I'll see you again." The doctor said.

"Pain, Mr. Pain." Naruto said as the doctor had his back turned.

"Very well Mr. Pain. I'll-" The doctor turned around to see Naruto was gone as the window was open.

**Unknown Apartment:**

Naruto turned on the bathroom lights to get a good look at himself in the mirror. Naruto tried to remember the last thing before the explosion. Naruto remembers running away from the gas tank only to catch in the aftershock.

Every else was blank to him. Naruto shut his eyes for a moment before he reopened them. Naruto stared at himself for over three minutes.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead. Bruce, Harleen and Tayuya even Orochimaru. As much as I wanted to see them again this will play in a big flavor for me." Naruto bare his teeth for a second before frowning.

Naruto left the bathroom entering his bedroom. Naruto looked down at his bed seeing the reports and files he took from the dead members of Orochimaru's gang after he killed them and burned the warehouse down.

"Planning to assassinate Tayuya Just because you think you little plan killed me." Naruto shook his head as Naruto tried to focus his thoughts together. Back from the dead, gain new super powers along the way. Naruto couldn't help but feel a burning anger in his heart.

"I can't do it alone. I know just the person but if I get his help. He'll try to take me down." Naruto groaned afterwards.

"I'll be damned if I'm gonna let them murder my sister. I guess I have no choice for now. I need the help of the Batman. But first I believe Mr. Wayne can help me." Naruto smiled.

**Few Hours later:**

Bruce Wayne was in his office at Wayne Corp. There was a knock on the door. Bruce went to the door to answer it only to see someone's fist clash with his face knocking out Gotham's richest man with ease.

**Unknown Location:**

Bruce woke up tied to a chair with thick rope as the room was dark. The only light was shining down on Bruce. Bruce looked around to see where he was and who took him out?

"**Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you Mr. Wayne I am here just for answers."** The unknown voice spoke in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Bruce asked.

"**Who I am doesn't matter. I am here just to ask you a few questions and maybe gain a bit of your services."** The voice said.

"What do you want?" Bruce asked as he looked around.

"**Answers to my question that is all."** Bruce heard the voice chuckle afterwards.

"What's the first question?" Bruce asked.

"**Where is Tayuya Uzumaki?" **

"Why do you ask?"

"**Answer me Mr. Wayne, where is she?"**

"In a safe place where her and her children can live in peace." There was silence for awhile untie out from nowhere a long sword was throw from the shadows nearly missing Bruce's head.

"**That's not the answer I want."** The voice spoke in an anger tone.

"I won't tell you. I gave my word to a friend that Tayuya and her children will no longer be in danger." Bruce told the voice.

"**So they're not here in Gotham?"** The voice asked.

Bruce remained silence as Bruce could hear footsteps walking towards him. Bruce could only see the feet of the person who capture him.

"**Mr. Wayne I am not the enemy. I am here for answers to my questions. Please it's for the sake of Tayuya and her children. Tell me please."** Bruce felt a familiar feeling coming from the unknown voice.

"Sorry I can't tell you. I cannot break the promise I made. Tayuya is safe. If you are one of Tayuya's brothers, don't worry Tayuya is safe you have my word. She is safe." Bruce smiled as he hoped he won over the unknown person.

'_Bruce isn't an easy person to give in. Should have tried the Batman. I better let Bruce go but before that.'_

"**Do you know where Doctor Harleen Quinzel is?"** The voice asked.

"Why ask me? Everyone knows what happen to her, she's in Arkham she's joined the Joker about three months ago after the death of her boyfriend." Bruce asked the voice.

'_Why the sudden change of question? No it couldn't be?'_ Bruce thought to himself.

"Who are you? Why do you want to know the people that Naruto Uzumaki once knew?" Bruce asked Naruto bite his bottom lip hoping Bruce didn't catch on quickly.

"**I am a man of promise. I knew Naruto Uzumaki before he died. I am fulfilling his dying wish."** The voice said.

Naruto stepped out of the showers showing himself before Bruce. Bruce was surprise it wasn't Naruto at all, so Naruto hoped. Bruce saw a completely different person, orange hair, purple colored eyes. There was no whisker marking on his cheeks either.

"**Mr. Wayne you asked who I am? Very well I shall tell you."** Naruto smiled for a moment before return his frown **"I am Pain. Naruto died for before he face Orochimaru and free his family from it all. Naruto has left me the task. He told if anything happens to Tayuya he'll never forgive himself. I am doing this so Naruto's soul can rest in peace."**

"Your name doesn't seem to be the fitful title to be the one to help Naruto's soul rest." Bruce glare at the person named Pain.

Naruto chuckle **"I know the name isn't much but its hides my true name. I know the Batman and Gotham's finest will be too busy to lift a finger to help one family. Bruce tell your friend the Batman, stay out of my way or he shall know pain."**

Naruto snapped his fingers as the ropes that tie Bruce suddenly loosen and in seconds the man named Pain was gone.

'_This is worst than I thought.'_

**Naruto's Apartment:**

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, removing his contract lens form his eyes after which washing his face removing the makeup that hides his whisker cheeks markings.

"Arkham huh, Three months so much has happen." Naruto bare his teeth showing signs of anger. Naruto punched the mirror. Naruto didn't feel the pain of glass cut his right fist. He was too focus on what he has missed out.

"Tayuya I don't know where she is, Harleen in Arkham. And Orochimaru is coming to Gotham in a week." Naruto held his head as he let out an angry howl. Naruto bashes his fists into the walls making a small hole.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" Naruto cursed and cursed as he snarled soon after. Naruto felt his anger reaching that limit. He felt his heart racing, beating like a drum. But Naruto quickly calm down as he sighed.

"This is…a small set back." Naruto told himself.

Naruto nodded "Yeah I can still worked this out. But first I need to see her before I go and finish that snake."

**Arkham Asylum: Private Room**

The private room a room where the inmate and the guest are alone for small amount of time, this is only giving to special inmates who has serve a number of good deeds

Harleen was one of the few.

Harleen didn't know who have requested her all she knew was the person wanted to have a word with her alone. Harleen felt bit scared at first, but decide to pull through.

The door closed behind Harleen as Harleen sat down in a chair with the only light shining down. Harleen looked around for her guest to arrive. But Harleen's eyes widen when she felt the breath of someone touching her right ear.

"Hello Doctor Harleen." Harleen jumped from her seat.

Harleen backed up against the wall of the room "Who are you?"

The person smiled in the shadows and stepped into the light. Harleen's eyes widen in shock as she covered her mouth. She couldn't believe it, the person who she saw standing before her was none other than her dead boyfriend Naruto.

"Hello Harleen missed me baby?" Naruto smiled.

Harleen was speechless as tears ran down her face. Naruto knew Harleen was going to slap him or curse him out for suddenly showing up especially after being bury alive in a burning building.

Harleen walked toward Naruto, Naruto closed his eyes. Harleen touched his right cheek to see if he was real and not a dream or a cruel joke "I'm real Harleen." He told her. Harleen slapped Naruto across his face.

Anger filled her beautiful blue eyes. Harleen wanted to yell at him she wanted to curse him out. But all she could do is hug him. Naruto frown at first but grew a smile "I'm sorry Harleen."

"It's too late." She told him. Harleen broke the hug as she looked away.

"I know…three months. I can't find Tayuya and I heard you were in Arkham. You joined the Joker. I don't need to ask you why I can read it already." Naruto turned away as he tightens his fists.

"Naruto…so much has happen while you were gone." Harleen really wanted Naruto back in her life, but things change while he was dead. Harleen felt her heart falling apart into pieces. Harleen knew Naruto's heart was hurt the most.

"No…I should have escaped while I could. It's my fault…I'm the one to blame. I'm sorry I couldn't be the man you loved." Naruto held back his tears. Harleen wrapped her arms around Naruto, Harleen shook her head.

"Don't go." She said.

"I have too." His words made Harleen's heart ache.

"Please don't go." She begged him.

"Harleen…" He felt her hugged him tighter.

"Please." Naruto turned around, staring at his ex girlfriend's eyes. Naruto smiled at Harleen. Naruto kissed Harleen, touching her lovely lips.

"I gave you my heart Harleen, I see you still have it. I see it in your eyes. But I am not the Naruto you knew no longer. I am just a dead man who came back. Harleen please tell me do you know where Tayuya is?" Harleen nod her head.

Harleen explained to Naruto on Tayuya's whereabouts "She isn't in Gotham anymore. She goes by a new name now. Mr. Wayne helped her get a fresh new start with her family. Even you wouldn't know it was her. Tayuya is safe Naruto, Mr. Wayne made sure he spend nearly a million. Last time I saw her she went to Japan living in on the country side with her kids. Heard from Mr. Wayne she's doing fine. She made a request if Bruce ever did found your body she wanted it to be mailed to her."

Naruto smiled greatly as he nodded he felt a great weight lift from his heart. Naruto suddenly laughed as Harleen saw tears came down Naruto's eyes. Harleen smile but her smile faded into a frown seeing Naruto was hiding his feelings by laughing but she knew he was crying from within.

There was a knock on the door "Visiting hours is over." The two heard the guard spoke.

"I'll be out." Naruto told the guard.

Naruto place his hood over his face. Naruto kissed Harleen one last time "Thank you Harleen, I'll be seeing you again. Harleen you don't belong here. You're a good person I know you are."

Harleen smiled at the blonde "I know but they are keeping me here. I've done so much for them. Naruto you got to get me out of here. Its driving me crazy please help me please."

Suddenly Naruto cracked a smile "I may have a plan. But I need time. There's something I need to take care of first. Harleen just wait for me okay?" Harleen nodded.

**Outside of Arkham:**

Naruto was thinking for about half an hour. He was happy to see his girlfriend but he wasn't happy seeing the state she was in. His sister was no longer in Gotham was she truly safe with her new life? And what else in the missing three months he missed?

'_Breaking her out of Arkham won't be easy.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

'_**Oh yes it will. They are no match for you.'**_ A voice spoke within Naruto's mind. The voice had a deep tone in its dark voice.

'_One man against hundreds of guards, telling me this will be easy isn't going to help.'_ Naruto shook his head as he sighed deeply.

'_**What's the matter? Are you afraid? Naru you can do it. You took those thugs down with no problem. Breaking out your girlfriend will be no different. Tee-hee-he-ha.'**_ The dark voice spoke with a sickly tone of laughter at the end.

'_I don't have to kill just break Harleen out.'_

'_**Oh I think you will. They won't let her go so easily. Sometimes killing is the best way to save a life.'**_

'_This isn't me…'_

'_**Oh it is…trust me…it's you…'**_

'_Why should I believe you?'_

'_**Because…I…am…YOU!'**_

'_Like Hell!'_

'_**Enough less fighting more thinking don't ya think?'**_

'_I need to see her one more time than I'll make a move.'_

'_**Very well, have fun Tee-hee.'**_

**The Very Next Day:**

"Hello I would like to see Ms. Harleen Quinzel." Naruto asked the up front desk.

"Ah yes, she's in session right now she'll be out very soon. Please have a seat." The staff member said with a friendly smile.

"Ah yes, but first can tell ya me where the restroom?" He asked kindly.

"Ah yes down the hallway on the right on the corner." Naruto nodded.

Naruto walked down the hallway as he'd notice there weren't any guards on the corner of the hallway where the restroom was. Naruto needed to see Harleen now. But overheard voices down the hall Naruto was draw in by the voices.

Naruto's eyes widen as he saw Harleen down the hall, talking to a large tall man. Harleen had an unpleased looked on her face. As the tall man kept smiling and laughing as he eyed Harleen from head to toe.

"Come on Harleen what ya say? How about some alone time just you and me. Beside the Joker too busy to notice your needs or attention." The man touched Harleen's right shoulder.

"Hands off jerk! I have a boyfriend! And he's better than you! There no way in Hell! I'll let you or anyone else touches me!" Harleen yelled at the large inmate.

"No one won't mind if I tap that fine piece of ass." The large inmate licked his lips.

"Hey Quinn," The man got her attention. The man got a nearby chair and smashes it against Harleen's face knocking her down.

Harleen shook her head as she spit up blood "There's no one here, let's make it quick. You hadn't gotten laid in a long time so neither have I."

Harleen spit blood at the man's face "I said no! I rather shoot myself than have sex with you."

"I wasn't asking." The man smiled as he reaches his right hand towards Harleen. Harleen's eyes widen in fear but she kicked the man in the balls. But the man was tougher than any normal man. He grabs Harleen by her legs and drags her towards him.

"Come on the first time rough but after few times you'll enjoy it." The man chuckled.

"Enjoy this!" A voice spoke. The man looked back to see who was behind him?

**Crack!**

The man was strike the face with a crowbar. The man got knocked to the floor as he spit up blood. He got up only to be strike to the face again by the same crowbar. On the third strike the man was knock out cold.

The crowbar hit the floor as Harleen saw her hero. Harleen smiled a bit as her hero was none other than Naruto. Harleen hugged Naruto.

"I could have handled him myself." She told Naruto.

"I believe you," He said "But if you did he would have ruin that beautiful face of yours."

Harleen chuckle but stopped as she was bleeding from the lip. The impact of being hit with a chair took a nasty hit on Harleen's right cheek.

"So you're the dead beat boyfriend?" A voice spoke. Naruto and Harleen saw the tall inmate was back on his feet. Now holding the crowbar. Naruto glare at the man.

"Dead beat? I'm nor dead or beat. As for you, you made a mistake. You think I'll let you go for trying to rape my girl?" Naruto said with angry glare.

The inmate laughed "Like I give a shit who you are. You're no cop and you're no Batman. You're just a nobody wow stay aside Harleen owns me some head. We both work for Joker, if the Joker really cared about her, he would have escaped with her. Beside Harley do you really think the boys join the Joker because he told us we're making mad loads of crash? No every one of them wants a piece of you, you're a big tease wearing that outfit and make up doll."

"Don't call me doll asshole." Harleen growled.

"I'm not moving you'll have to make me. I've been gone for too long. I'm not losing Harleen to anyone. If you want to do the nasty with her. Then come on I dare you show me what ya got."

"Die!" The man strike Naruto's face with a crowbar. Naruto was knocked down to the floor. His head was bust open from the impact. The man dropped the crowbar and walked towards Harleen. Harleen backed up to the end of the hallway which was a dead end.

"You're mine Quinn." The man laughed.

"I'm still alive bastard." The inmate felt being stabbed in the right shoulder blade with the crowbar.

The man turned his attention to Naruto. The man grabbed Naruto by the throat and began choking him. Naruto reached out from his pocket and stab a small knife into the inmate's right side of his neck. Harleen grabbed the crowbar from his right shoulder blade as she twisted it around.

"Ah fucking bitch!" The inmate let go of Naruto as he kicked him. The inmate reached behind his back to grab Harleen but failed. He ran back to the wall to crash her but before that happen Harleen ripped the crowbar from his back.

**Bam!**

Naruto got up to see the inmate was laughing as he was looking down. Harleen was out cold. The inmate grabbed Harleen by the throat and smashes her down to the ground twice. On the third time he uses his right foot to smash her down to the floor.

Naruto's eyes widen upon the sight. Naruto ran towards the Inmate in a fit of rage. Naruto tackle the inmate to the wall as the wall bust through to the outside walls of inmate.

It was raining outside as it was thunder and lighting the skies cried in anger. Naruto grabbed the inmate by the throat and beat him down with his bare fists.

"**Yes! Beat him; show him what you can do! He doesn't deserve mercy!"** The voice said to Naruto.

"Is that all you got! Fucking puck what ya gonna do! Harleen in Arkham you think you can protect her?" the inmate laughed.

"**I can and I will. Starting with you."** the inmate felt a tight grip of Naruto's hands around his throat.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Forgive me. I didn't mean too. I'm sorry." The inmate said.

Suddenly a very please looked came across Naruto's face. When Naruto spoke his voice was deep with a dark tone as he spoke to the inmate.

"**I won't kill you…yet. That is a waste of justice I have in store for you and anyone else who touches her. This place is the place your fate will be seal. ****Human misery, suffering...Disease of the mind ...and Heart Festers. Here it's a good place to die."** A single deliver by Naruto knock the inmate out.

Suddenly Naruto shook his head as he looked around to see where he was? Naruto looked back to see Harleen on the floor hurt and unconscious.

"Look there's somebody hurt!" A voice spoke.

Naruto curse underneath his breath "Damn it, gotta move." Naruto decide to use the opening field to escape.

**Elsewhere somewhere in Gotham:**

"_Sorry to bother you Sir during your nightshift but news of a fail Outbreak at Arkham and reports shows Ms. Harleen Quinzel was seriously injured."_Alfred said over the intercom

"I'm on my way." Spoke the Dark Knight.

**Few minutes later: Arkham Medic bay**

Harleen open her eyes to see as a shadow cast over her.

Harleen's sight was foggy as she couldn't make it out who was there? Harleen's sight focus when she saw it was Naruto looking over here.

"Naruto?" Harleen spoke his name.

"Come again?" Harleen's sight fixed as her sight shown her Batman rather than Naruto. Who she was looking at.

Harleen felt a surge of pain flowing through her body "Ah my body." She groaned.

"You took quite a beating there. You have two broken ribs." A nearby Nurse informs Harleen.

"Ah thanks Doc just what I need to know…ouchy." Harleen frown.

"Quinn tell me what happen." Batman asked her.

Harleen looked away with a sadden frown "Leave me alone B-man."

"I'm not leaving without an answer." He told her, as Batman stared at her for over a minute. Harleen knew she wasn't going to win a staring contest with the Dark Knight.

"Nothing happen nothing B-man anyway. I just came out from my session and some jerk who was Mister J thugs was hitting on me. I told him I wasn't interested in any relationship. But he didn't take no for an answer. He tried to rape me but…" Harleen fall silence on who saved her.

"What else? Don't hold back on me Quinn." Batman stared. Batman placed his right hand on the head of the bed.

"I don't remember afterwards. As you said I took a beating, my head hurts my whole damn body hurts. So can't ya leave a girl to heal huh B-man?" She puff her cheeks which only hurt her in the end as her face hasn't fully recover from chair bash "Ouchy."

"I'll be back and next time Quinn chose your battles carefully." He turned away.

"Can't be help if I'm the most beautiful villain in Arkham." Harleen laughed but stopped because of the pain.

**Hours later:**

Harleen lay there in bed not moving a single muscular her mind was focus on something else. He was alive, that's all was on her mind after three months of believing he was dead. He here he came to her alive and well, he still loves her he proven it as he saved her.

Harleen smiled as tears came down her cheeks "He's alive…he's alive."

Unknowing to Harleen, Batman placed a small device on top of the bed. Listening to Harleen to know more on what really happen. Batman had unpleased look on his face.

While in the Batman cave, Batman was trying to puzzle what was going on at the moment. The person who kidnapped him wasn't Naruto but someone who knew him. But the more Batman thought of it was always the possibly Naruto did survive and has changed his appearance. But he didn't want jumped the gun.

But there's always a chance he could be wrong and this person was someone who's entirely different. But suddenly reports of a fire at a local store came across the new. Batman decided to put his search Naruto survival on hold.

**Somewhere in Gotham:**

Naruto stood on top of a rooftop as the cool wind blew in the air. Naruto looked up at the sky and saw the Bat-signal knowing Gotham's Dark Knight was on the move saving people of Gotham. Naruto just stood there trying to piece everything together on his plans. He wanted to see Harleen again but even though she was a different person now she was still his girl and his alone.

Since his second death he felt more unstable then before. The voice in his head has gotten stronger. He gain new abilities he was felt stronger then he was before. He could leap from building to building with eases. He could survive a great from one hundred feet.

He wonder was this the effect of the venom or did God gave him such abilities after coming back to life?

**Sunshine Orphanage:**

About few hours later Naruto returned to the destroyed orphanage. Naruto searched around the dirt. Searching for anything that was his or any important left of his former family, suddenly Naruto heard someone coming. Naruto hid himself in the corner of a building.

The person whom Naruto heard was none other than Bruce Wayne. But Bruce wasn't alone, those who company himself was a young boy and a red haired woman. Naruto knew the red haired woman, everyone knew who she was. She was Commissioner Gordon's daughter. Though Naruto wasn't sure they were there with Bruce he have never met them before.

None spoke a single word but Naruto believe they were here simply paying their respects. After all not too long ago Naruto was a hero. Barbara Gordon place down on the ground a rose on the ground as they left soon after.

Naruto grab the rose.

"**You're dead to them you're dead to the world."** The voice said.

Naruto looked up to the dark skies of Gotham. As he turned away walking into the shadows.

"I'm dead only to a few."

**End of Chapter **

**Next Chapter-Heart of Quinn part III**

**Hey everyone Bunji and I would have to say sorry for the long hold on this fanfic. Much has happen in my life that has been keeping from working on my fic, i'm not in no way giving you false hold back as such. The way fanfic been asking up over Rated M fics with sexual actions within them. Made me feel worry for my fanfic sake as other fics that didnt have the sexual action were still deleted and since they deleted red with love the first time. I fear if I update my fics they would have been deleted.**

**However a lot stuff has happen on my family problems and pain as such my Grandfather my mother side passed away not too long ago, and I was needed more offen to help everyone out as I wasn't the only one in pain. **

**Well enough of my personal life, now to bring you back into the story.**

**I original plan Naruto to fight off with Batman but decide to keep who Pain is in the dark from Batman and Naruto dealing with his own problems as such seeing Harleen again only to see she has change to Harley Quinn. Naruto would fight Batman to get his attenion on where Tayuya was by kidnapping Batgirl or Robin but decide Harley be the one who give Naruto some closers.**

**In the voice in Naruto's head will be shown more and no it has nothing to do with the Vemon in naruto's blood the voice's origin will be shown in the next arc after Naruto gets Harley and Posion Ivy as his girlfriends in the next arc.**

**Well that's all for now everyone I am sorry for holding my fics up for so long but as I said before in my other updates, I can't control the events that effect my life or the lives of those who I cherish and love. And my beta is having bit of trouble on his own so this chapter is non-beta this chapter get beta but later on everyone.**

**This is Bunji the wolf saying SEE YA LATER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Batman series, you already knew that**

**Chapter-VIII-Heart of Quinn part III**

**Arkham Asylum**

Harleen Quinzel, now called Harley Quinn, sat on the couch, watching TV alone. Everyone else was either playing cards or sitting around doing nothing or talking. Harleen was still banged up about what happened a week ago. She was feeling slightly better but still needed time to rest.

"What's with the long face Harl?" A friendly voice asked. Harleen turned her attention towards a beautiful red-haired woman with pale, almost light green, skin and dark green eyes. Much like Harley she was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"It's nothing Red," Harley said. Sitting beside her was her best friend, Pamela Lillian Isley, also known as Poison Ivy. Gotham's beautiful but deadly eco-terrorist.

"Come on now, Harley you know hiding things won't make anything better. So what's bothering you? Is it those idiot thugs again? I could give them my new roses I just planted the other day." Pamela smiled at the thought.

Harley shook her head "No need for that Red. As much as that sounds like a good idea, I don't think that will make me feel any better." The beautiful blonde sighed.

"So let's have it. What bothering you?" Pamela asked.

"I just found out my boyfriend is still alive," she said with a frown.

"Boyfriend…boyfriend…boyfriend…" Pamela said over and over again trying to remember if she'd heard of him before.

**Flashback: Three Months ago**

"Dr. Quinzel, you seem a bit down today," Pamela noticed. The therapist wasn't quite herself lately. Harleen usually was asking questions about Pamela's life but today she been silent as a corpse.

"It's nothing," she lied.

Pamela raised an eyebrow. "There's something wrong, come on let it out. You're here to help me; you can't if there's something on your mind."

"My boyfriend died in an explosion. It happened last week and…" She paused. Then she talked about her boyfriend, and Pamela couldn't help but smile.

**End of flashback:**

"That boyfriend?" Pamela looked surprised for a moment. Harleen nodded.

"But why are you so down? Shouldn't you be happy? Wait, is he with another woman?" Pamela looked angry.

"No Red, it's not like that. Just we're having a bit of…problems." She sighed.

"What problems?"

"He's been dead for three months to everyone and now he's back. I don't know why, but I'm so sad when I should be happy. It won't be long before I'm out again. The doctors say I'll make a full recovery soon. I still love him Red. I don't think he loves me like he used to. I don't know what to say to him, he told me to stay away from Mr. J before I become Harley Quinn. But when he died…" Harleen again frowned.

"Well you thought he was dead for three months. You two been on a break so when you leave, why don't you two get together. Talk, and take his advice: stay away from Joker. And this is coming from me Harley." Pamela smiled at her best friend. Harleen smiled back at Pamela.

**Half an hour later:**

Harleen returned to her cell. While resting in bed, Harleen noticed there was card inside of a flower pot, neither of which had been there before. Harleen read the card.

_Harleen, get well soon._

Harleen smiled as she knew who had sent her this. Harleen kissed the card before sighing. Thinking about what 'he' was doing right now. And wonder if, once she left Arkham would he be there, waiting for her?

**One week later, somewhere in Gotham:**

Walking down the cold streets of Gotham was a young man wearing a black hood over his head, covering his face, and dark blue jeans with white and black shoes.

The young man entered what appeared to be an abandon house. Once inside he went down a set of stairs before entering a room. Inside the room was small garden area. There was a small group of flowers growing underneath a build-in sunbeam.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he said to the plants. He looked to his right to grab a small backpack and opened it, taking out a bottle of water, which he slowly emptied over the set of flowers.

"Drink up guys I want you all to be beautiful when Harleen gets out. I am sure she'll love you guys." The young man smiled.

But soon his smile faded into a frown. The young man let out a deep sigh of sadness. His girlfriend was in Arkham Asylum following her breakdown after losing him, and even worse, she had joined the Joker. His big sister's whereabouts were unknown to him, but he knew she was safe. But that alone didn't help him; his archenemy was still out there somewhere.

He needed to get Harleen out of Arkham by any means. He wasn't going to let the last good thing in his life fade into dust before his eyes.

'_NO!'_ His mind screamed. Upon that thought a nearby metal trash can was sudden crushed like a can. The young man notices it right away. He balled his hands into fists as his eyes burns with one goal in mind.

"Harleen I'll free you and we can be together again," he declared. "I promise."

**The very next day~Arkham Asylum: Private Room**

Harleen had a visitor today. She hoped it was 'him'. Once Harleen entered the room, the guard closed the door. She waited for whoever her guest was to arrive.

However, her guest wasn't the one she hoped for.

"How are you feeling?" A deep voice asked.

Harleen frowned upon hearing the man's voice. "I'm fine, B-man." She sighed.

"You don't sound too happy. Thought I was someone else?" he asked her. Gotham's Dark Knight came out from the shadows to greet the sad blonde.

"I had a rough week, okay? What do you want from me? I told you I don't know anything else about what happen that day." Her frown stayed on her face.

"Harley," he started.

"Harleen," she corrected him. The sudden notice of wanting to be called by her old name drew much attention.

"I thought you liked being called Harley," he said.

"Only when I'm around Mr. J," she told him.

"You're being honest with me. What's wrong Harleen?" Batman asked.

"It's nothing B-man, I said I had a rough week. I'm not quite fully healed, ya know."

"In four days you'll be out. Doctors tells me you'll make a full breakthrough, as long as you behave and stay away from the Joker."

"Since when did you become so friendly Bats?" she asked.

"I'm just happy for you Harleen. After all you used to work here before your boyfriend…Naruto Uzumaki was his name, wasn't it?"

"Puddin…" A tear rolled down her face.

"Wounds heal in time Harleen. Just take small steps. You deserve a second chance, don't waste it." Harleen slowly nodded. Batman walked towards the door and left but not before wishing Harleen good luck on her recovery from a broken heart and a new life from crime.

Harleen remained in the room alone and sad. Her thoughts wandered off but not before she heard someone else enter the room.

"Harleen?" The voice was familiar to her, and her eyes widened as she looked at a figure in the doorway.

Standing there was her boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki. In his right hand was a beautiful red rose with a heart-shaped box. His warm smile made tears run down her face. Harleen dashed out of the chair and into his arms.

"Puddin!" she cried. Naruto hugged his Harleen and judging from the tears running down her face, she missed him so. The hug lasted for over three minutes, not a sound broke the embrace. Naruto looked at Harleen and smiled at her; she couldn't stop tears from running. He kissed her on her beautiful soft lips. She was his girl, no one else's, and that's the way he wanted it.

The two broke the kiss after a few seconds. "Harleen, you're coming with me today," he told her.

"Huh?" She looked surprised.

"I'm busting you out," he told her.

"But if you do that Batman will find you and…" She paused.

"Harleen, every day without you I'm sad and lonely, I feel like I'm going crazy. I need you." His words were honest and pure.

"I'll be out in four days. Can you wait until then?" she asked. He frowned, but after pondering it, he nodded. They shared another kiss, and then he quietly left the room.

While walking down the hall, Naruto overheard some of the nurses and doctors talking in the staff's break room.

"It's good that Harleen will be out soon," a nurse said.

"Ah yes it is. She can start anew and get back on her feet."

"Yes it will take some time for her to heal, after the heart break and the tons of abuse she takes." The word abuse ringed in Naruto's ears. He stopped in his tracks as his right hand twitched for a moment.

"Don't know what's worse: losing her boyfriend in that fire or being abused by the Joker? Poor thing hides the scars underneath her makeup," a doctor said.

"Wait she's been wearing makeup since when?" one of the nurses asked.

'_Scars…abuse…the Joker?'_

Anger built up within him as a nearby water jug bust wide open in the break room.

"Oh my, what happened?" one of the nurses asked.

"Ah it's nothing, see there was a small hole," one of the doctors said.

'_Four days…four days,'_ Naruto told himself.

'**_Four days won't do. Let's free her now.'_**

'_No, I promised four days.'_

'**_You think she'll be safe in her final days?'_**

'_I'm not listening to you…four days…four days.'_

**Four days later:**

"So you're seeing him again today? You know it's your last day Harley," Pamela said.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I know it's been four days but it feels like forever." Harleen bit her bottom lip.

"What about you, Red?" Harleen asked.

"It won't be long; I have a plan. I'll be free very soon." Pamela chuckled.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"I have some new freshly made plants growing. Let's leave it at that." Pamela winked.

**Later that day:**

"Harleen Quinzel, you're free to go," the guard said. Beside the guard was one of Harleen's therapists who were there to greet her on her full recovery. Harleen had changed her clothes, and as of today, she was a free woman. She wore dark blue jeans with a light blue button up shirt, and a small pair of white shoes.

Harleen's therapist and the guard escorted her to where she'd be meeting her ride.

It was raining outside today. At the front entrance of Arkham stood Naruto, holding a large umbrella and wearing a big smile. Behind Naruto was a taxi.

With a final goodbye to her therapist and the guard, Harleen joined Naruto in the taxi and the driver drove them to Naruto's new home. On the way to her boyfriend's new home, neither spoke. Harleen rested her head on Naruto's right shoulder and she fell asleep.

When they arrived, Harleen was still asleep and it stopped rain for the moment. After paying the driver, Naruto carried Harleen into the house with great gentleness. The house was small, both inside and outside. Inside there was a stairway that went to the basement. On the upper floor there was a small kitchen, one TV and one large bed. There was one bathroom as well; in it were both a bathtub and shower.

Naruto laid Harleen down on the bed. Looking down at her beautiful face he kissed her on the lips before lying down beside her. His back was against hers, but he soon felt her cuddle up against him.

The couple slept together through the rest of the day.

**That night:**

Naruto ordered pizza for the two, and the couple enjoyed their meal together. They ate silently, occasionally glancing at one another, but nothing else. Shortly after they finished the pizza, Harleen took a shower.

Naruto leaned against the wall, listening to the running water. He reached inside his right pocket and took out what appeared to be a small box. He sighed and shook his head.

"Not yet," he muttered.

Once Harleen was done with the shower, Naruto heard her gasp loudly. Being so protective of her, he entered the bathroom only to see Harleen looking at herself in the mirror. Wondering why his girlfriend gasped he soon found out. His eyes widen for what he saw in the mirror.

-**Dark Knight OST-Watch The World Burn Theme plays-**

In the mirror he saw on each side of her mouth a scar line that went nearly up her cheek, forming a large glasgow smile. He also noticed on the scars there was small black line stitched into her flesh. She was smiling even though she wasn't. Thanks to the shower's water her makeup washed off, exposing the truth underneath. What on earth did the Joker do to her?

Harleen shut her eyes and looked away from Naruto. But he grabbed her right hand and pulled her towards him to face her. He looked at her scars, his eyes neither anger nor sad. But soon a look of disappointment came to them.

"It's my fault Harleen. Everything that happened to you is my fault," he said. His behavior surprised Harleen. "Why the glasgow smile?" he asked.

"It was a new thing with Mr. J, I mean the Joker. He always liked my smile and always wanted to see it. 'It was a beautiful smile,' he said. So one day after I screwed up robbing a bank…he decided to make sure I'm always smiling." She frowned, but thanks to the scar she was still smiling.

"He's right: your smile is beautiful." He placed his left hand on her right cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I should have listens to you. I…I…" She began tear up again.

"It's okay, Harleen," he said soothingly. "It's okay."

Her crying did not stop, so he went on. "I don't blame you for this. You've done so much for me. You _saved _me…and now it's my turn to save you." He looked her in the eyes.

"I love you Naruto," she said, her tears beginning to vanish.

"I love you too Harleen. And I mean it: I LOVE you, you're everything to me. Besides, a little scar like that won't ruin the love we have for each other. Sometimes…scars can be…sexy." He chuckled at the dark humor of this.

Harleen kissed her boyfriend. While doing this, her towel fell to the floor.

**-Music stops-**

Exiting the bathroom with a naked Harleen in his arms, Naruto put her down on the bed. Naruto stripped off his clothes, while Harleen watched in delight. Now fully naked, he joined Harleen on the bed.

The couple started to kiss first. Harleen could feel Naruto's hands slowly moving upward and downward from her belly to her breasts. She could feel his hard cock between her legs, while he kissed her neck softly. Harleen let out a soft moan from his kiss.

"No teasing. I want the main course," she said, her eyes filled with lust. Naruto reached for a condom, but Harleen shook her head. "I want all of you. And I want to feel us…together."

"Of course," he said. Harleen lay back down as Naruto mounted her. Harleen moaned as she felt Naruto's dick enter her. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she felt him thrusting inside her. Harleen's moans grew louder with every thrust. Suddenly Naruto thrust a bit too deep.

"Ouch!" she yelled. He stopped.

"Sorry," he said. "It's been awhile, yet you're tight as ever."

Harleen blushed. "Go slow, be gentle…for me please?" she asked.

Naruto went slow this time as asked. He felt Harleen's pussy tighten around his cock. He withdrew only a little just to thrust back in.

"Faster," she moaned. His thrusts became faster.

"Deeper." Again she moaned.

Harleen felt him pushing deeper inside. The bed quaked and the house was filled with Harleen's moans.

"AH! God puddin'! Ah God oh yes! Yes! I love this, give it to me puddin!" Harleen dug her nails into his back. Naruto didn't mind much of the pain; he knew he pleasing his girlfriend.

But suddenly Naruto withdraw his cock from Harleen's pussy.

"What's wrong?" She looked confuse.

"Turn over. I wanna change position." He looked away with a small blush.

Harleen turned over, now lying on her belly. Harleen shook her ass in the air. Naruto grabbed it and gave it a light slap, eliciting a hiss from his beloved. Spreading the cheeks, Naruto thrust his rod back into her.

Naruto reached forward and grabbed Harleen's hair without losing his focus.

"Ah fuck!" she shouted.

A naughty smile came across Naruto's face. He placed his right hand on Harleen's right ass cheek and slowly thrust his thumb into her.

"Ah Naruto…it no…stop…it feel so weird." She was powerless to fight back while having her pussy pounding and getting anally fingered at the same time.

After about three minutes. Naruto withdraw his thumb from Harleen's asshole. Again Naruto changed position. Naruto was lying down on his back while Harleen was on top, riding him cowgirl style. Holding her hips, Naruto was in complete bliss from the pleasure Harleen giving him. The buildup was nearing its edge for the couple.

"I'm…" Harleen started.

"Going to…!" Naruto spoke the next line.

"CUM!" Harleen shouted as they orgasmed together. Harleen gasped while baring her teeth as she felt Naruto shoot into her. She collapsed on top of him

Harleen let out a very satisfied moan. "That was great puddin'." Harleen cuddled her face against his chest.

"Three months without sex can do that do you baby." He chuckled.

"Well it seems you're not quite satisfied yet." He moaned a bit as he felt her grabbing his still hard penis.

"The night is young, Harleen." He chuckled only to be silence by Harleen's kissed. The couple spent the whole night embracing and making love.

Waiting four days for this very moment…in Naruto's mind it was well worth the wait.

**Morning:**

Naruto woke to see Harleen cuddled up against him. Sound asleep, she looked truly happy. Naruto slowly got out of bed without waking her. Naruto got dressed and went over to the kitchen to fix her breakfast. Shortly after fixing breakfast, Naruto left his house.

**Unknown location:**

Naruto stopped in front of a door. Before entering the room, he put on what appeared to be a gas mask. He entered the room where a man dressed in a gray business suit sat tied to a chair, blood dripping from his mouth. The man didn't wear any shoes as both of his feet were broken. Lying next to him was a large sledgehammer. Upon hearing Naruto's entrance, the man looked up and gasped in fright.

"I already told you everything! I don't know where Orochimaru is! Please don't hurt me, please! You broke my feet, please no more!" the man begged.

"**Well today is your lucky day. I'm not here to question you about 'him' anymore,"** Naruto said.

"W-w-what do you want now?" the man stuttered.

"**Tell me…do you know where the Joker is hiding?"** he asked the man kindly.

"No, you may have broken my feet, but I'm not telling you jack where he is. If he knew who ratted him out…" The man shook his head at the thought what the Joker would do to him.

"**The Joker isn't here. Your life is in my hands."**

"What the Joker can do to people is small talk to what you did to me," the man said.

Naruto remained silent for a moment, frowning beneath his mask. He remembered the other scars the Joker gave Harleen, namely the burns and lash marks on her back. Those thoughts made him angry. _Very_ angry.

"I'm not ratting the Joker out. You'll have to kill me," the man continued.

Naruto could easily tell the man was more afraid of the Joker then him, even after breaking his feet. Naruto could kill the man and still he wouldn't be afraid of him as he was of the Joker. Naruto let out a deep disappointed sighed. He went over to grab the sledgehammer.

"**When I get the information of Joker's location, then you have my permission to die."**

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter-9-Heart of Quinn Final**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter, Naruto really loves Harleen/Harley, to the point of putting his own revenge goal aside to make sure she's safe and free. Naruto has a new target now.**

**I put up what Harleen/Harley's scar looks like on my profile or you can look up "Endless smile" on deviantart. That smile cut alone show how badly Joker has threat Harley ever since he brainwash her into become his Harley Quinn. Aside from the Batman cartoon series, Joker always threat Harley like shit, even worst in the comic book from tie her to a rocket and blast it off, to even beating her, or that special one time that Ep in the Batman cartoon where she capture Batman for the Joker, only for the Joker to shove her through a window of a 30 storage building that almost nearly killed her. Because she did what he could not and also she explain a joke to Joker which in his mind 'killed it'**

**I added the 'Watch The World Burn theme from The Dark Knight' movie to set in that tone in that one moment. I believe it fit right there. This theme also played in my mind in the past chapters when Naruto told Harley about his sisters but I forgot to put it during that time.**

**This fic is dark much like the old batman cartoons, but I didn't think this story become very dark to many eyes from what they tell me.**

**I thanks every one of you who have loved and supported this story ^_^**

**Anyway sorry for the long hold of this chapter, I've been going through alot since the last time I updated this fic. Let say...a big cloud of despair was always above me...but thanks to a few chat with my friends on fanfic and a big talk with my family. I am fighting this... 'dark feelings about myself' let leave it that everyone okay?**

**Anyway that's all for now later everyone!**


End file.
